A Memory Of My Life
by Maru.SS
Summary: – Diga como veio parar aqui. /– Bom ponto. Foi um seqüestro. Mataram meus pais na minha frente quando tinha apenas oito anos. – parou por um momento, tragando do cigarro negro que tanto chamara sua atenção. – Depois me venderam, acho." YAOI/BL
1. Prólogo

_**A Memory Of My Life**_

_**by**_: _Maru_

– Vamos começar? – perguntou o homem à sua frente. Figurinha atraente, até. Mas pela postura séria não era muito dado a diversões.

Acomodou-se melhor, observando o homem. Uma entrevista...

Riu-se ao pensar nisso e lembrar-se de "Entrevista com o Vampiro".

– Talvez o que ouça aqui não seja o que procuram. – avisou. – Querem um drama, tenho um conto erótico pervertido e terão que se virar com ele.

Ajeitou-se melhor outra vez à cadeira de respaldo alto, cruzando as pernas enquanto analisava o homem à sua frente sem grandes demonstrações de interesse, o que fez com que o repórter, mais velho e experiente, quase risse gentilmente, mas considerou pouco apropriado para o momento, sob o risco de ser mal interpretado.

– Pode rir se quiser não me incomoda. – o loiro comentou em meio a um sorrisinho torto e divertido. Mas indiferente.

O repórter apenas encarou-o por um momento, erguendo as sobrancelhas finas em ar paciente e apreciativo. – Então este é o momento em que você diz que é um vampiro e acende a luz? [1]

– Então também gosta de Anne Rice, ou apenas assistiu ao filme?

– Realmente o filme é um clássico, mas pensei que fosse eu a fazer as perguntas... – brincou, enquanto pegava delicadamente um maço de cigarros do bolso interno do casaco. – Importa-se se eu fumar? Velhos hábitos... – ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, numa placidez que fez lembrar-se de _Marius._[2]

– Não se me oferecer um. – replicou em meio a um sorrisinho mais caloroso junto a sua comparação.

– Por favor...

O homem lhe estendeu o maço e ele, ainda sorrindo minimamente, pegou o rolinho negro, analisando melhor a caixa.

– Não conheço a marca... – murmurou.

– Hum... É importado. Ganhei de presente. – disse então, lembrando-se de um detalhe enquanto acendia o seu. – Ele não tem gosto, sim? Prefiro, pois esses com gosto têm um cheiro insuportável e são muito fracos.

Mas diminuiu o tom de voz à surpresa de ver o outro inclinar-se sobre si, acendendo o rolinho negro que lhe dera na mesma chama que acendia o seu. Uma cena quase provocante, não fosse o descaso no rosto jovem à frente do seu. – Melhor assim... – ouviu-o dizer, ainda em tom baixo. – Podemos começar a entrevista.

– Certo. – concordou prontamente com um aceno, colocando o gravador moderno sobre a mesa e ligando-o. – Por onde prefere começar?

– _Quer que comece como David Copperfield? "Eu nasci, cresci..." ou quando nasci para a escuridão, como gosto de dizer?_ – parafraseou do que se lembrava daquele filme. Adorava-o. Identificava-se um pouco com Louis, ainda que se considerasse um tanto mais como Lestat e preferisse Armand e sua historia. Riu outra vez aquela risada debochada. – Sinto muito, sempre penso por alto neles quando falo de mim, nos vampiros... Gostaria de ser um dos personagens dela. Um dos que morrem ou enlouquecem, ou apenas um personagem pouco explorado, que fosse. Mas creio que minha história tem muito menos poesia, menos drama e pensamentos profundos e muito mais violência e indecências. Jamais daria um bom livro, essa história suja. Mas querem-na e o que posso fazer senão compartilhá-la com o maior numero possível de pessoas para que elas se horrorizem e sejam menos monstruosas? Apenas um pouco? Oh não... Não sou uma vítima, na verdade. Sou indecente por que gosto. Adoro o prazer e cultuo-o de todas as formas possíveis, mas já vivi quase inteiramente sem ele, não fosse por meu companheiro de infortúnios e de libertinagens.

Viu o olhar do homem sobe si, algo um tanto surpreso, questionador. Mas ai invés de julgá-lo como louco e sair, apenas em tom suave, mas cauteloso. – Não deseja dividir isto com o publico? O porquê de pensar isto?

– E como devo começar? Me apresentando? – perguntou pouco interessado, analisando com ar de enfado as próprias unhas perfeitas. – Nem mesmo sabia meu nome até o ano passado. Até três anos e meio atrás nem mesmo documentos eu tinha e agora tive de refazê-los. –percebeu o tédio em sua voz dar lugar à eterna ironia que permeava tudo. – Lembro dos rostos dos meus pais, lembro deles me chamando de algo, mas apesar de agora saber o nome, não me lembro da voz deles dizendo-o.

– Diga como veio parar aqui.

– Bom ponto. Foi um seqüestro. Mataram meus pais na minha frente quando tinha apenas oito anos. – parou por um momento, tragando do cigarro negro que tanto chamara sua atenção. – Depois me venderam, acho. Talvez tenham abusado de mim, não sei... Era um garotinho interessante, sei hoje, mas não sei se fizeram. Mas sei que me drogaram, por isso não sei como vim parar aqui. Era um lugar estranho e não sabia falar inglês.

'Então fugi. Também não sei como, mas o fiz. Parei em albergues e depois nas ruas e sobrevivi de meus préstimos, por ser bonito. Aprendi inglês bastante rápido nesse meio tempo, ainda que não fizesse idéia de como se escrevia o que quer que fosse. Palavrões e toda a sorte de palavras de baixo calão eu aprendi com meus clientes. – tragou outra vez, liberando a fumaça de seus pulmões lentamente. – Era muito requisitado, e doía toda vez. Esse tipo de gente não sabe ser gentil. Mas sempre tinham plástico, e usavam com medo de que eu tivesse alguma doença, talvez por isso nunca tenha contraído nenhuma.

– Você era garoto de programa? – o homem perguntou em ar sério, obviamente intrigado e chocado com a história que era contada.

– _Puto_? Sim. – concordou em outro sorriso sínico. – Foi a forma que encontrei para sobreviver após um ano e meio fugindo de albergues. Mas, não tenha dó da minha sorte não, viu? A primeira vez que deixei "me comerem", não era um cliente. Era outro garoto como eu. _ Eu quis..._

'Também saiu das ruas, antes mesmo de mim, por ter tido a sorte de encontrar alguém que o protegesse. O que depois ocorreu comigo, mas é história demais para uma introdução...

– Vocês ainda se vêem?

– Muito. Tranzo com ele toda a vez que ele me procura por... _Motivos adversos_... Melhor não entrar em detalhes, ou ele nunca mais irá querer olhar na minha cara, mas tanto faz, ele iria ter que olhar ao fim das contas. Temos aquilo que chamam de _amizade_, mas talvez seja mais que isso. Dois moleques, putos, dormindo ao relento e tomando banhos de chuva como se fosse a maior dádiva do mundo. Nada do que fizermos agora pode apagar o que passamos um pelo outro.

Outra pausa. Esta mais longa, enquanto fumava o cigarro despreocupadamente, vendo-o se acabar entre seus dedos.

– Sexo só era bom com ele. E ainda é, ainda que agora tenham outros muito bons também. V soprou a fumaça dos pulmões. – Mas o vínculo que há, muda a coisa. Sexo por carência, não por necessidade. Mas... Voltando à história... Vivi desse jeito durante anos, até ser preso. Coisa essa... Que só vou contar mais para frente. O porquê, o que houve antes de ir preso...

– Mas você era menor de idade, não era? – perguntou, incitando o loiro a falar e falar. Estava estupefato com a história que lhe era contada, fascinado. E queria saber mais.

– Tinha carinha de bebê e jeitinho de gente grande. Preferiram acreditar no jeito, no meu corpo definido... – deu de ombros, como se aquilo não lhe significasse nada. – Mas eu sabia minha idade. Lembro do dia que faço ano, nunca me esqueci, ou deixei de contar. Devo ter ficado um mês preso e só fui solto por falta de provas. Sei que um dos guardinhas que ficavam na porta da cela acreditava em mim, também tem sua parte na minha história, ele, mas mais pra frente. Vivi bastante surpresas depois de sair das grades. E sei que apesar de estar perguntando, ouviu sobre as notícias... "_O Garoto do Motel_"... "_O pequeno Afrodite_"... Tudo sobre o caso que me levou da prisão para a quase-fama. Fui chamado para ser modelo._ "O grande Afrodite" _agora, inspiração na compra de cuecas, calças... Acho que é isso para começar. Oito anos de vida, mais outros oito de sobrevivência e agora estou no meu quanto ano de "_normalidade_". Fiz suplência, hoje faço faculdade... Creio estar bom. Ainda não é a hora para dizer-me "_desapaixonado e vazio_"... Está pronto para ouvir a real história?

– Estou. – concordou.

– Então vamos à parte em que você deixa que eu seja "_aquele que esbraveja_".

–x–

[1] Cena de "Entrevista com o Vampiro".

[2] Mestre e criador do vampiro Armand (Crônicas vampirescas de Anne Rice, citado primeiramente em "O Vampiro Lestat")


	2. Capítulo I

_Capítulo I _

Sempre fui um garotinho precoce. O primeiro da sala a aprender a ler, o mais inquieto e querido. Lembro-me da professora apertando minhas bochechas e dizendo que eu era uma graça. Lembro de ter levado flores para ela no dia de seu aniversário._ Rosas brancas._

Adorava rosas. Desde sempre me via envolto nelas. Seu cheiro permeava a tudo_ relativo_ à minha vida.

Hoje sei que foi um choque o que aconteceu comigo e minha família. Foi muito divulgado nos jornais suecos naquela época devido à importância de minha família, mas estava longe demais de casa para saber disso.

E mesmo hoje não faço idéia de como me trouxeram para cá, ou o que foi de mim durante o caminho. Devo ter sido estuprado, disto tenho quase certeza porque sentia dores íntimas, mesmo que vagamente. Mar tudo o que lembro é do torpor. Como nada fazia sentido e a realidade parecia se dissolver em um mundo à parte... Efeito de alguma droga que me deram.

Lembro também do suor. Queria demais um banho e o suor me enjoava e exasperava quase tanto quanto os dedos atrevidos que sentia, esfregando panos úmidos em meu corpo. Mas mantinham-me constantemente drogado e nunca sabia ao certo se aquilo tudo era verdade ou não.

Na verdade, sequer tenho certeza da forma como fugi. Apenas o fiz.

E o mundo que encontrei era frio e pouco receptivo.

Devo ter passado... O quê? ...Mais ou menos um ano e meio vivendo-... _Sobrevivendo_ em albergues. Fumava restos de cigarros dos outros e comia quando dava. Não sabia mais o que era higiene e todo banho real que tinha direito eram sob as vistas de pessoas estranhas ou então meu amado banho de chuva. Nem sei como não perdi meus dentes, talvez realmente comesse tão pouco quanto parecia ou meus dentes sejam realmente bons. Mas na verdade não tive nada além de algumas cáries superficiais, o que deve confirmar a segunda opção.

Mas com o passar do tempo as pessoas que me ajudavam, talvez com um instinto protetor, começavam a disputar meu espaço e os que não tentavam afanar minhas coisas queriam partilhar de minha intimidade antes mesmo que eu a conhecesse de verdade.

Preferi então dormir ao relento. Parecia-me melhor do que viver sob o risco de ser linchado ou abusado. Mas a rua não é, nem de longe, segura... Foi bobagem a minha pensar que lá estaria mais protegido...

Vi assaltos e tomei surras por nada, sem poder me defender. Vieram caras estranhos uma vez e tentaram me pegar por algum motivo. Talvez quisessem gozar dos mesmos favores que todos queriam, ou talvez quisessem me por pra trabalhar pra eles nos faróis, como vi que faziam com outros...

Sempre fugia então. E sempre queria chorar, mas não era sensato me dar a esse direito. Acho que fui levado a hospitais algumas vezes, mas também fugia de lá. Tinha algum horror naquelas paredes brancas que não conseguia suportar, mesmo que gostasse de ser alimentado e limpo regularmente. Havia algum pânico inexplicável daqueles lugares, que mais tarde descobri que vinha do fato de ter visto o corpinho de meu irmãozinho naquelas macas horrorosas quando morreu de insuficiência respiratória aos seus três anos. Mas nunca lembraria isso, não fossem os jornais que li tantos anos depois.

Lembro de ter passado quase um ano procurando esquina pra viver, mas estes lugares normalmente são marcados. Não se pode simplesmente chegar e se instalar ali sem antes ter a certeza de que alguém não tomou ainda aquele ponto como seu.

Foi assim que o conheci. _Milo_...

Sei que não devia citar nomes, mas assim a história parece mais familiar.

Eu não tinha lugar pra dormir e meu cobertor, já roto e imundo, fora largado em alguma esquina qualquer.

Mesmo nessa miséria, ainda conseguia ser bastante fresco, foi o que _ele_ me disse, certa vez.

Ele era do outro lado da cidade e como parou lá, só me contou muitos anos depois. Mas ao me ver tremendo de frio enquanto ele se mantinha sentado a um tipo de entrada de garagem abandonada, confortavelmente encolhido em uma coberta aparentemente pouco usada, se preparando para comer o pão que tinha em mãos, deve ter sentido dó.

Chamou-me algumas vezes até que eu percebesse que era comigo e quando me aproximei, ele abriu o cobertor, me deixando entrar embaixo.

"Tu é novo no pedaço, né não?" – ele perguntou sem me olhar, tentando dividir o pão que tinha de maneira justa e entregando-me metade. – "Tó, mas num costuma não."

Devo ter feito uma cara realmente idiota, para ele rir como riu.

"Tá fazendo isso por quê?" – perguntei um tanto desconfiadamente, mas aceitando o pão.

"Porque tá com cara de coitado." – respondeu imediatamente, fazendo uma careta. – "E queria que tivessem me ajudado quando eu tava também."

Percebi então que não era só pão que ele tinha embaixo da coberta. Tinha uma caixa de fósforos e cigarros ali, uma garrafa de uísque barato já pela metade e algumas bandagens. E pensei então se aquilo tudo não era roubado.

Lembro de ter olhado pra cara dele, até que bem limpa pra um miserável. Ele riu.

"Ganhei" – respondeu sem que sequer tivesse perguntado. – "Dou pra um cara e ele arranja umas coisinhas em troca"

"Dá o quê?" – perguntei, já com metade de meu pão na boca, fazendo-o rir outra vez.

"O _rabo_." – ele disse ainda rindo, devia estar achando muita graça. – "Dói, mas vale pela grana."

Acho que fiquei olhando pra cara dele enquanto pensava na obviedade daquilo. _Viver na rua, dando pra quem pagasse. _

Era uma idéia positivamente nojenta, mas desesperadoramente tentadora numa situação daquelas.

"Tu num faz isso, né?" – ele inquiriu, provavelmente me achando estranho. – "Com essa cara que tu tem o que num falta é cliente." – e ao dizer isso passou a me apalpar de cima a baixo, o que me fez estremecer e me sobressaltar. – "_Porra_ de corpo bom! Tem mesmo material do bom aí... E no meio das pernas também..." – e dito isso, deslizou os dedos por dentro da fronha disforme que usava como roupa, tocando a área citada descaradamente, causando pequenos choques no meu corpo.

Talvez eu tenha ficado com medo, mas os toques daquele menino, bem como aquela cara safada que ele fazia enquanto me tocava por baixo dos panos - bem no meio da rua -, estava me ensandecendo.

Até ali, ao entrar pela garagem abandonada com ele, não tinha idéia do que era aquilo. Acho que aquele momento marcou minha ida a "puberdade".

Tinha começado a chover do lado de fora dali, tempestade. E achamos interessante tomar banho na água da chuva mesmo, nos despindo de nossos trapos na calçada, esfregando o corpo um do doutro num tipo de brincadeira e exploração, descobrindo que não éramos tão sujos quanto pensávamos... Meu medo já esquecido entre os toques dele, afinal era bem melhor do que estar sozinho.

"... Quero te comer." – ele murmurou antes de morder os lábios, hesitante. – "Faço gostoso se deixa. Sô bom nisso."

"... Nunca dei." – respondi simplesmente, enquanto tocava seu abdome, firme demais para um molequinho que já parecia um hominho, sua intimidade tesa parcialmente dentro do meu campo de visão.

"Nem parece..." – ele respondeu prontamente, grudando seu corpo ao meu enquanto me empurrava para dentro da garagem outra vez. – "Moleque gostoso você. E nem sei teu nome."

"Nem tenho." – respondi num gemido quando suas mãos voltaram a passear por mim numa inquietude que mais tarde se mostrou típica dele. – "... Ou não lembro."

"Temos que te chamar de alguma coisa... '_Di',_ então. Esse vai sê teu nome." – ele riu, voltando a pressionar seu corpo no meu.

Ri com ele. "_Di_" nem era um nome de verdade, mas gostei de ter algo por que ser chamado, ainda mais quando ouvi naquela voz rouca de desejo. – "E o teu? Ou acha que dou pra estranho?"

"Milo." – murmurou orgulhoso, ainda sustentando aquele sorrisinho safado. – "O greguinho gostoso." – e piscou de uma forma decididamente marota. – "Gostei de você, _Di_... Faz muito tempo que não rio tanto."

Lembro de ter sentido uma ternura enorme por ele quando disse aquilo. E beijei sua boca rapidamente, apenas um roçar de lábios, mas era o primeiro beijo que dava em alguém.

Vi a expressão debochada que naturalmente permeava suas expressões sumir. Ele parecia verdadeiramente emocionado agora. – "Você vai embora depois...?" – ele perguntou como quem não quer nada, nos fazendo sentar sobre umas cobertas velhas jogadas no chão. Mas descobri depois que com ele, aquilo não existia. Milo _sempre_ queria algo.

"Deveria." – comecei um tanto perdido. – "Mas... não tenho para onde ir."

"Fica comigo. Posso te cuidar, _novato._" – ele propôs, dando um ar casual à proposta. – "Te ensino a faze gostoso e aí pode ganha uma grana. Que tal?"

Encarei-o por um momento. Envolvi seu pescoço nos meus braços e pousei meus lábios me sua testa. Gesto que até hoje é o mais íntimo entre nós.

"Eu topo '_gregão'_. Mas vai ter que me ensina tudo" – avisei, ao que ele sorriu, novamente com aquela expressão de deboche.

"Passo-a-passo. Com direito a repeteco em caso de dúvida..."

Posso imaginar a estranheza com a qual imagina essa cena, afinal éramos apenas dois moleques entre dez e onze anos, fazendo dessas sacanagens, mas a vida ensina a crescer no sentido que dá.

Disse antes que era um garotinho precoce e não estava brincando.

Eu fiquei lá com ele e Milo me ensinou tudo o que sabia. E eu aprendi logo os truques, sempre treinando com meu "professor". Mas os maus tratos que ele disse que eu sofreria e que ele tentou imitar, falhando seriamente entre risos e suspiros, eu aprendi na marra com homens muito mais velhos e com sexos muito maiores do que o de um garotinho.

Aprendi a ignorar tudo. A dor, o nojo, a raiva. Aprendi a me sujeitar e para não odiar o sexo, fazia com Milo sempre que não estávamos muito machucados fisicamente. Só moralmente.

Mas ele mostrou ter razão, comia muito mais regularmente e ele sempre dava um jeito de arrumar bebida e cigarros, aos quais consumíamos pouco - por não sabermos quando daria pra arrumar mais -, mas com freqüência.

Ficamos conhecidos nas esquinas próximas. Achavam que éramos irmãos por causa dos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e quando não pagavam o dobro pra comer os dois de uma vez, faziam-no para nos ver nós dois transando em qualquer lugar que quisessem, sem plástico, já que a maioria só usava pra não ficar doente. Mas se morrêssemos disso, que fosse pelo prazer deles nos verem.

Mas teve um tempo em que chegamos a fugir das ruas conhecidas por reconhecerem ao Milo como o "ladrão de pão" e tentarem nos pegar por isso.

Tivemos de fazer tudo de novo. Arranjar lugar, arrumar cliente.

Tivemos a sorte de achar um prédio condenado, daqueles que eram pra ser uma casa bonita de gente chique, mas que é abandonada pela metade. As estruturas estavam podres. Soube que ele caiu há pouco tempo e não pude não pensar em como aquilo não caiu em cima de nós.

Mas, de qualquer forma, viver assim não é fácil, principalmente em uma fase difícil como a adolescência.

Lembro dele jurando que nunca mais olharia na minha cara quando sua voz começou a mudar. Engraçado pensar nisso, porque a minha voz não mudou significativamente...

E quanto ao corpo, espinhas e tudo o mais? Mas o pior mesmo é tudo crescer de repente, doendo e doendo e nem ao menos poder se dar ao luxo de descansar daquele trabalho infernal.

E eu ensaiava minha melhor cara de coitado, pedindo dinheiro na sarjeta enquanto Milo simplesmente levava carteiras e produtos das entradas das lojas, assim, descaradamente.

E de noite, fazíamos ponto até madrugada adentro, quando então voltávamos praquela estrutura podre e dormíamos juntos, fosse dormindo mesmo ou nos consolando um ao outro como sabíamos fazer.

Talvez sejamos irmão ao fim das contas. Milo é minha única família, o único que realmente amo e respeito e quero bem de maneira incondicional.

Até hoje sinto falta dele por perto o tempo todo. Não gosto de morar sozinho e sei que ele também não gosta, mas se morássemos juntos, seu protetor invariavelmente pensaria que resolvemos tornar oficial nossa 'relação', bem como um casal feliz, devido provavelmente a atividade sexual inevitável.

–... E por que continua a se encontrar intimamente com ele? – perguntou o repórter, um tanto desconfortável ao perceber-se parcial sobre o que ouvira.

– Sabemos como nos agradar... – disse em meio a um sorrisinho malicioso, ajeitando-se outra vez à cadeira. Percebeu-se ligeiramente excitado com aquelas lembranças e não pôde evitar um risinho baixo e debochado. – Conhecemos o corpo um do outro, é nosso segundo lar. A carência nos leva a isso e isso nos leva ao orgasmo... Ninguém sabe o que ter um corpo conhecido de anos tomando o seu e sentir exatamente o mesmo êxtase que sentiu pela primeira vez, com o adicional dos truques que só um parceiro de longa data pode saber. _Mas eu sei_. – suspirou satisfeito, mordendo suavemente os lábios ao pensar no que dizia. – Você realmente pararia se fosse um de nós?

– Mas ele ama outro, não? – perguntou o repórter, causando uma risada mais calorosa da parte do loiro.

– Oh sim... Está perdidamente apaixonado... – comentou como se achasse tudo aquilo extremamente meigo. – E só eu sei como ele desconta essa frustração. Deve ser lindo, não? Fazer o que fazemos, com amor. Mas eu não posso saber. E ao que parece ele também não.

Mas sempre gostei dos braços firmes dele. Principalmente depois da puberdade, quando o corpo bonito tomou proporções divinas.

A cintura ligeiramente afilada, os ombros de boa proporção, os músculos definidos... Ele sempre foi lindo. Um belo homem.

Já eu... Sempre fui assim, andrógino. Passo tanto por um homenzinho delicado quanto por uma bela garota desprovida de seios. Já fui muito confundido e acredito que é exatamente essa dubiedade que mantém minha carreira estável e bem-sucedida.

E sei que soa óbvio isso, apesar de não ser, mas de tudo a verdade é que gosto de homens.

Sim, gosto meso de homens. De sua força e pegada, da expressão malandra. Acho mulheres delicadas demais e a sensualidade e os seios redondos e bonitos não compensam a ausência do resto. Sou capaz de ser tão sensual quanto uma mulher e tão safado quanto um homem, estou acima disso e sempre enlouqueci meus clientes, bem como ao meu amigo, por isso.

Mas creio que de alguma forma, não tive a chance de apreciar o sexo oposto, mesmo que em bem da verdade eu nunca tenha gostado de me sujeitar às vontades dos outros, por mais humilhantes que fossem. Aquilo me mortificava e meu único consolo era conseguir entender o prazer que aquilo trazia quando estava com a única pessoa que queria estar.

Engraçado pensar que naquela época eu não sabia o que era orgulho próprio, já que hoje creio até mesmo pecar pelo excesso. Mas definitivamente não sabia o que era qualquer sentimento para consigo mesmo, sentia-me apenas um objeto, um pedaço de carne e apenas Milo conseguia me fazer sentir algo superior a isso. O que quer que fosse.

Precisávamos um do outro.

Ah, e o tipo de homens que procuravam nossos "serviços"... Jamais poderia, ou mesmo ousaria tentar, descrever a repulsa que sentia em brincar com aqueles seres... Mas nunca como fazia com Milo.

Odiava-os, bem como a seus toques.

Talvez tenha sido por tudo isso que não resisti a aceitar a proposta de um homem bonito de terno e sorriso limpo, que disse que me queria e que pagava bem.

Óbvio que era algo suspeito, um homem daqueles procurando serviços de um puto de rua como eu. Até mesmo Milo teria me impedido de ir, não estivesse ele com um cliente agora ou mesmo se não estivéssemos "de mal" um do outro por conta de alguma bobagem. Por isso fui sem dizer palavra, hipnotizado como estava por aquela presença.

Fui levado pra um motel barato, que na época pareceu-me um palácio. Me mandou para o chuveiro com aqueles kitzinhos de higiene com pasta de dentes, escova e sabonetinhos e disse para me limpar direitinho, porque depois ele iria "revistar".

Fiz o que ele mandou sem questionar, afinal ele estava sendo muito bom para mim.

E quando terminei de me lavar e limpar, me assustei ao ver no espelho que meus cabelos batiam quase nas coxas, descendo, agora limpos, em uma cascata dourada por minhas costas.

Fiquei bonito com os dentes escovados e o corpo limpo, muito bonito mesmo e o cara pareceu surpreso, sorrindo de lado quando me aproximei só de toalha.

Vi-o afrouxar a gravata e desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa e quando me aproximei mais, ajudando-o a tirar os braços das mangas longas, ele me pegou de jeito, colocando-se rápido demais sobre mim.

Ele era apressado igual ao Milo e me invadia e afagava com vontade, mas depois da segunda vez, enquanto deslizava a língua por minhas costas, começou a morder e arranhar minha pele com força, machucando. Tentei agüentar, mas ele apenas intensificava mais e mais a força que empregava naquilo e quando não consegui suportar mais e pedi para ele parar, o cara surtou. Me bateu com força e me fodeu à força, sem que eu deixasse. Sangrei bastante e lembro te tentar, sem sucesso, segurar as lágrimas, mas ele só me batia mais e mandava eu calar a boca entre risos cruéis e por vezes histéricos, assustando a mim.

Ficou lá o que pareceu uma eternidade, me forçando e machucando e só quando não tinha mais certeza de sentir qualquer coisa ele parou, indo até o banheiro e voltando com uma tesoura.

Cortou meu cabelo todo, nem curto, nem longo. Só brincava de tesourar as mexas numa calma maníaca e quando julgou estar satisfeito o bastante com o estrago, jogou tudo na privada.

–x–


	3. Capítulo II

_Capítulo II _

Meu corpo doía demais e quase não conseguia respirar por causa das lágrimas, mas alguma coisa em mim pareceu gritar quando vi que ele começava se vestir pra sair.

"Cadê do dinheiro?" – perguntei num tom baixo e rancoroso recebendo uma risada irônica por resposta, enquanto ele só colocava a camisa e a gravata com calma.

"Pelo quê? Você que devia me pagar." – ele respondeu com ar de nojo. – "Miserável e medíocre... Uma boneca inflável é mais participativa que você. _Pagar, pagar, pagar... Puto_. Pago merda nenhuma."

Senti um ódio incontrolável crescer dentro de mim ao ouvi-lo. _O que ele pensava que era?_ Me bateu, humilhou, assustou, forçou, fodeu e arregaçou, certo? O _mínimo_ que poderia fazer era pagar _e ainda se recusava?_

Foi como se algo explodisse dentro de mim. Simplesmente quebrei o vasinho decorativo do quarto na cabeça dele, berrando como um louco algo que eu mesmo não entendia enquanto me precipitava para cima dele, agarrando aquele fio de pano pendurado em seu pescoço. Estava completamente fora de mim quando tentei sufocá-lo, apertando aquele tecido caro contra seu pescoço, mas meu corpo doía demais para conseguir puxar o bastante e quando senti que ele iria conseguir se soltar e me bater mais, apanhei uma das roupas do chão e fugi apenas com o contentamento de saber que aquela garganta ficaria marcada.

Já era para lá de madrugada quando cheguei naquela esquina onde costumava fazer ponto e era lá que Milo me esperava, ansioso e assustado, e quando viu o estado que eu estava, correu na minha direção, a tempo de me amparar antes que eu caísse, exausto e machucado.

Senti as lágrimas verterem de meus olhos quando me senti acolhido em seu peito e contei, em meio a soluços débeis, tudo o que acontecera num rancor terrível. Mas não podia evitar, sentia-me inútil, fraco, burro. Aquele cara poderia ter me matado e Milo jamais saberia o que aconteceu. Mas enquanto eu chorava, ele só me consolava, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Que ele estava ali.

Logo ele foi atrás de curativos, e quando voltou com alguns remédios para dor também, eu já sabia que ele tinha afanado da entrada da farmácia, daquela forma discreta e certeira que ele tinha. Senti-me mal por isso. Eu sabia que ele não gostava de roubar.

Lembro também de uma velhinha, passando apressada, parando um momento e nos olhando com dó - provavelmente pensando, como todos, que éramos irmãos, ou me confundindo com uma menina.

Milo não pensou um instante antes de ir para cima dela em um desespero que eu _sabia_ não ser típico dele e implorou para a senhora qualquer bandagem que ela pudesse arrumar. O que ela fez, bondosa e comovida.

Fomos então para dentro daquela construção condenada e lá ele logo começou a desinfetar umas mordidas mais profundas nas minhas costas com um resto de cachaça que sobrara do ultimo presente que recebemos.

Aquilo ardia como a peste, mas impedi-me de gritar, como castigo pela burrice.

"Desculpa mano... Desculpa mesmo... Desculpa..." – murmurava repetidamente enquanto ele limpava os machucados e cobria com as bandagens da velha.

"_Shiiiii..._" – fez ele em ar condescendente, parando por um momento para beijar minha testa. – "Fica quieto que deve tar doendo."

"... Transa comigo?"

"Tu tá louco Di? Deve é tar todo arregaçado aí!" – ele reclamou enquanto se afastava, mas segurei seu braço fracamente, sentindo o nó que se formava em minha garganta me sufocar.

"Por favor..." – murmurei num fio de voz, que logo se partiu. – "Me sinto sozinho..."

É engraçado pensar em como me lembro de cada detalhe daquela noite. O medo que sentia, a temperatura, a dor, os sons, o carinho, os toques... _Tudo_.

Ele mordeu os lábios com vontade e me abraçou. – "Sacanagem, viu? Como posso nega fogo pra um moleque cheiroso?" – ele respondeu numa risada meio sem-graça, enquanto tirava a camiseta surrada. – "Viu? Também to cheirozinho. O viado lá deu banhinho e tudo..." – suspirou superficialmente e sorriu aquele sorrisinho torto que já conhecia tão bem, antes de continuar. – "Mas vai te que dá conta, já que vai me comer."

"Vou?" – perguntei em ar de deboche, mas logo parei. Sorrir doía por cauda dos socos que aquele filho-da-puta tinha dado.

"Vai dispensa comer meu rabinho cheirosinho de sabão?" – ele riu, já engatinhando na minha direção.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, só fui em direção a ele e beijei sua boca pela primeira vez nos seis anos de rua juntos. Algo ali doía nos meus lábios, mas não hesitei em continuar.

Sua boca cheirava a pasta e cigarro e sua língua malandra não se contentou em serpentear junto a minha, disputava o espaço livre entre nossas bocas e depois me atraía para a sua boca, onde chupava minha língua, me excitando.

Mas quando quebramos o contato provocativo, vi em seus olhos a expressão mais afetuosa. E ele fez aquilo de novo, beijou minha testa como minha mãe costumava fazer e sorriu outra vez. Os dentes limpos brilhavam bastante e isso deixou ele ainda mais bonito.

Então a dor que sentia na boca fez sentido. Meus lábios estavam partidos.

Pensei então nas marcas roxas junto aos cortes dos dentes do carinha do motel. Nos socos... Meu rosto tava inchado? Não tinha como saber...

"Cê tá com aquela cara." – ele sorriu e me olhou de um jeito bobo, acariciando o que restara dos meus cabelos.

"Que cara?" – perguntei, tentando erguer a sobrancelha, mas isso também doía.

"Cara de coitado." – riu alto dessa vez, ainda mexendo nos meus cabelos. – "Foi o merda lá que fez isso?"

Balancei positivamente a cabeça. Entre todas as cenas de pânico que aquele cara me fez passar, essa era a mais assustadora e revoltante para mim.

"Que que ele fez?" – perguntei um tanto raivoso, pensando então nos longos cabelos que tinha quando me vi no espelho do banheiro do motel.

"Até que nada... O frutinha lá tinha jeito pra ser cortador de cabelo..."

Olhei para a cara dele, com certeza descrente do que ele dizia, mas ele deu outro sorriso torto e sussurrou naquele tom vulgar que a gente usava pra atrair cliente. – "Tá até parecido com o moleque que encontrei por aí há uns anos... Um moleque gostoso pra porra e com cainha de mina..." – senti-o emaranhar seus dedos no que restara dos meus cabelos quando disse isso, se oferecendo. – "Com carinha de anjo..."

Não esperei ele se aproximar mais, só fui na direção dele, sentando em seu colo como costumávamos fazer, arrancando um gemido abafado dele. Ele sempre se excitava muito rápido.

"Hey! Sô eu que dou hoje, lembra?" – ele murmurou um tanto corado. Talvez estivesse envergonhado, não sei.

"... Eu sei que você prefere comer." – respondi simplesmente, ondulando meu corpo por cima dele. Não vou negar, doía. Mas a expressão incontida naquele rosto bonito parecia fazer valer a dor.

"É..." – ele ofegou. – "Mas é porque esses daí num comem direito. Te ensinei direitinho, aposto que vai bem..."

Deve estar se perguntando o que estava acontecendo... Bem, entre Milo e eu existia um tipo de hierarquia não-oficial onde ele era o macho e eu simplesmente ia. _Ativo e passivo, sabe?_ Ele nunca falou isso e eu nunca questionei, mas sei que aquilo _foi_ uma mudança.

Ele não gostava de dar porque cliente nunca come direito, só quer saber do próprio gozo. Já eu, sempre tive ele pra me mostrar o que vinha depois da dor. Então nunca questionei. Gostava de dar pra ele. Não doía muito e ele sempre achava algo lá dentro que me enlouquecia.

Mas ele devia imaginar que estava todo machucado e com certeza pensou naquilo pra decidir simplesmente que ia.

"Sei não..." – gemi baixinho, só para provocar. – "Mas dá pra tentar se quiser." – sim, tudo doía, mas era bom demais, depois de todo aquele terror, ouvir aquela voz arfante e vê-lo me olhar daquele jeito safado. Era nossa brincadeira, desde os dez até os dezesseis, era assim que a gente se divertia.

"Ah, eu quero..." – senti o ar sumir dos meus pulmões quando ele meteu a mão com gosto entre as minhas pernas, segurando meu sexo teso entre os dedos hábeis. – "Quero todo esse cacete dentro de mim... Vai logo Di, me come..."

Olhei-o intensamente, ao que ele apenas corou e riu mais um pouco, abaixando então suas calças e invertendo as posições.

Senti minha ereção roçar na entrada apertada (pois devido à fuga apressada, eu mesmo me encontrava sem) e ver ele se oferecer daquele jeito me deixou alucinado.

Passei a mão desejoso pelo seu sexo, o que pareceu derretê-lo também, porque ele simplesmente colocou-se em mim, fazendo-me invadir sua entrada um pouco rápido demais, em meio a gritos roucos e gemidos. A sensação foi tão intensa que por um momento pensei ter morrido, com meu sexo todo esmagado naquele corpo estreito.

"Por que dessa vez... a dor tá parecendo tão boa...?" – ele perguntou num suspiro languido, já se mexendo então sobre mim, apressado como era.

"Tu é apertado..." – tentei dizer, mas acabou sendo uma sucessão de suspiros quando o senti rebolar com mais gosto.

"... Sô mesmo." – concordou em um gemido baixo. – "Faz... parte do pacote. Gostoso, apertado e de pau grande." – ele provocava descaradamente e a gente ralava e rolava.

Adorei a sensação de posse. O poder que ficar por cima dava. E os gemidos altos dele me enlouqueciam enquanto ele gemia indecências e espalmava as mãos em meus cabelos.

Obviamente eu não tinha certeza do que fazia, afinal toda minha experiência se resumia ao ato passivo, mas até que me saí bem, tentando vagamente lembrar de como ele fazia e me baseando naquilo...

Sim, existem pessoas que realmente acreditam que é mero instinto. Que seu corpo se move sozinho e pronto. _Não é assim._

É como beijar, não adianta saber simplesmente que se tem que enfiar a língua dentro da boca do outro se não souber tirar proveito de _como_ faz isso.

Lembro bem, ele gemia aquele apelido que por tanto tempo foi meu nome, ou o gritava, quando eu o estocava fundo. E para mim tudo parecia intenso demais. Era uma primeira vez de novo, tudo igual e tudo diferente com estava. Claro... Os goles desconsolados de bebida em meio à história ou mesmo os remédios que tomara inadvertidamente assim que ele os trouxe ajudavam muito, por si só, na profundidade e complexidade da cena. Eles e os instintos sexuais, que sempre foram bem aguçados em nós.

E logo tudo terminou e recomeçou. Milo não me deixou sair de dentro dele, queria me sentir crescer dentro dele e voltou a rebolar e se contrair sobre mim, descarado e oferecido como o puto que era. Como o ser sensual e irresistível que _é_. E tudo o que eu podia fazer era cravar minhas unhas na pele bronzeada. Arranhando a carne sem dó. Ele gostava disso.

"Gostoso..." – ele murmurou com a voz carregada de desejo, enquanto espalmava a mão sobre meu quadril, na parte onde não estava roxa. – "Eu falei que dava conta... Dava sempre se soubesse que comia tão bem Di..." – e riu debochadamente das próprias palavras, mas eu sabia que falava sério.

"Te comia sempre se soubesse que é tão apertadinho..." – respondi em meio a um sorrisinho safado, dando um pouco de atenção àquele pescoço liso e bonito.

"É pra se pensar..." – ele concordou num suspiro languido, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, facilitando meu acesso à pele morena. – "Jornada dupla."

Sorri outra vez ao ouvi-lo. Apenas sorri e beijei suas costas suavemente, recebendo outro suspiro, este mais fundo, em resposta.

Ele me parecia lindo ali. De todas as formas. E o carinho que senti por ele pareceu sufocante ali, quase demais para se agüentar.

Tornei a beijar suas costas, assustado com aquela sensação de apreensão que sentia. Seria uma premonição de algo ruim? Ou eu poderia estar me apaixonando pelo meu único amigo sem saber? Mas aquilo era complexo demais para uma mente entorpecida, como estava a minha naquele momento.

"Obrigado..." – ouvi-me murmurar então, baixo e incerto e definitivamente emocionado.

"Pelo que Di?" – ele perguntou em meio a outro suspiro quando o beijei repetidas vezes e virou seu rosto bonito para mim.

"...Tudo..." – respondi simplesmente sentindo como seria difícil por em palavras aquele "tudo". Que era grato pelo pão de seis anos atrás, por ele ter me acolhido e me dado tudo o que eu tinha, mesmo que esse "tudo" não fosse grande coisa. Pois seria um milhão de vezes pior sem ele ali.

"Tu é irmão." – sua voz soou séria, ainda que trêmula de desejo e ele tentou olhar nos meus olhos. – "É tudo o que eu tenho."

"E eu tenho tudo... Até nome." – forcei minha voz a sair pelo nó que se formava na minha garganta, pois bem que sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar que jamais externaria ali, com ele sobre meu sexo teso. Por isso para desviar sua atenção do brilho absurdo dos meus olhos, tornei a afagá-lo, fazendo-o se contrair sobre mim e causando um gemido estrangulado.

Fizemos isso durante horas e quando a surra, os remédios, a bebida se juntaram ao torpor pós-sexo, tudo o que pude fazer foi dormir como uma pedra nos braços dele.

Mas quando acordei, foi aos trancos, sendo puxado grosseiramente por dois guardas que berravam pra eu não me mexer, que tava preso. Na hora não entendi nada, mas senti que tinha a ver com o episódio do motel e só berrei para Milo, queria ajuda, _precisava_ de ajuda.

Mas um terceiro guardinha já tava em cima dele, torcendo seu braço enquanto ele praguejava e berrava pra eu fugir.

Não pensei que realmente aquela sensação ruim era um pressentimento. Eu havia dado adeus ao Milo na noite anterior sem sequer saber.

Tentei fugir e me debati o máximo que pude, mas ainda assim fui levado e jogado em uma cela num lugar estranho - que era a cela da própria delegacia, soube depois -, sendo tratado também como criminoso e maior de idade. O que eu não era.

Foram estúpidos ao me explicar _mais ou menos_ o porquê de eu estar ali, depois de eu ficar ao menos uma hora inteira berrando como um animal, implorando explicações.

Odiei aquele lugar. Odiei a cela vazia na qual me colocaram, ao lado de outra, repleta de bêbados e arruaceiros miseráveis que ficavam berrando por mim coisas que hoje sei que são obscenas e de mau-gosto, mas as quais eu ouvia muito. Coisas como: "Vêm delícinha que te ponho pra mamar gostoso", ou outros chamamentos pouco atrativos, de qualquer forma.

Mas, em meio àquilo tudo, fiz uma espécie de amizade com um dos guardas. Um que costumava ficar nos turnos noturnos na delegacia. Um guarda grandalhão e um tanto assustador, logo assim de cara, o Aldebaran.

Ele costumava ficar de vigia perto das celas, olhando os detidos. Turnava com um outro guardinha lá e sempre mandava os detidos que apareciam diariamente lá e varavam a noite para serem soltos na manhã seguinte calarem a boca.

Sei que me ouvia chorar toda noite, praguejando contra a injustiça de tudo e da saudade que sentia dar ruas. Do Milo.

Uma noite, talvez três ou quatro dias depois de minha permanência ali, ele me chamou discretamente com um "_psiu_" baixo e, quando me aproximei das grades da cela, ele me estendeu um doce açucarado.

"Soube por alto o porquê de você estar aqui, franguinho." – ele falou baixo e rápido, para que ninguém mais o entendesse. – "Está sendo acusado de ter tentado matar um empresário famoso, por isso está aqui, mesmo sem provas. Não deu sorte filho."

"Hum..." – murmurei amargurado. – "Ele bem que merecia morrer... Aquele filho-da-puta quis programa e depois não quis pagar. Bateu em mim, mordeu, forçou, marcou, meteu a tesoura no meu cabelo, e eu que vô preso? _Merecia mesmo..._"

O grandalhão guardou silencio por um tempo e depois falou, meio surpreso:

"O que você tá dizendo é grave baixinho. E estupro e agressão. Quantos anos você tem?"

"... 16" – respondi.

"Filho, você _não_ _pode _fazer isso! Vender seu corpo assim... Esses caras que te procuram os _serviços_ estão cometendo um crime. Isso é pedofilia!"

"Cê fala muito tio. E num entendo metade. Por que não posso faze programa se ganho grana?"

Ironicamente, não me lembro de muito daquela noite, apenas sei que ele me deu praticamente uma aula de direito. E o mais engraçado foi ver que ele estava sendo bom pra mim a troco de nada.

Ele me fez companhia na maior parte das noites naquele lugar. Obviamente não fazia mais idéia de quantos dias se passaram e quando finalmente fui liberto, descobri que ficara muito mais tempo que o necessário.

Corri para as ruas livre e fui até a esquina onde Milo fazia ponto.

Mas ele não estava lá.

Fiquei em pânico ao não encontrá-lo e o mais assustador, foi que os homens que eu vira na saída da delegacia me seguiram apressados e me abordaram com um monte de perguntas. Me chamavam de "garoto do motel".

Eles queriam saber o que houve e ao que pude entender na hora, eu tinha fodido com a imagem do empresário.

Não fugi, mas estava positivamente assustado com tudo aquilo. Como sabiam quem eu era?

Tentei responder às perguntas que me faziam, mas eram tantas e tão confusas! E quando pensei que não agüentava mais, um outro cara apareceu e disse que me levaria para um lugar seguro.

Óbvio que tive minhas dúvidas, mesmo que o cara fosse muito bonito, e aparentemente bonzinho.

"Por que eu iria com você?" – perguntei desconfiadamente, mas o cara apenas riu e alisou os cabelos loiros e compridos.

"Fui mandado aqui, filho... Querem que eu cuide bem de você." – ele parecia se divertir com o meu receio e apoiou a mão grande no meu ombro em ar confiável.


	4. Capítulo III

"'_Querem'_?" – repeti. –"_'Querem' quem?_" – franzi o cenho, surpreso por ter alguém por trás daquilo.

"Oras, alguém está disposto a tirá-lo da rua menino. Parece que conseguiu um benfeitor..." – o homem sorriu mais docemente. Certamente me achou uma gracinha e ele próprio era bem _interessante_, por assim dizer. – "Sou Saga, garoto. E por hoje serei seu acompanhante e instrutor. Têm uma reserva o esperando no _Athena's palace_, quarto presidencial. Permita-me levá-lo."

"Uhm..." – concordei então, tudo o que eu poderia fazer era fugir, caso fosse mesmo outra enrascada. –"Prazer moço. Iria achar legal dizer nome, mas só me chamam de _Di_."

Ele me olhou por um momento e então, em meio a um sorrisinho ladino ele me disse:

"Sabe, estão te chamando de '_pequeno Afrodite_', à boca pequena. E ao fim das contas combina com você, com esse rosto de anjo caído."

"Afrodite?" – perguntei confuso. Já tinha ouvido esse nome antes... Era algo de mitologia grega, à qual meu pai adorava, mas não podia me lembrar do que era.

"A Deusa do Amor de da Beleza." – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em ar apreciativo. – "Tem à ver com você. _Afrodite_..."

"Estranho ser comparado com mulher. Mesmo essa sendo Deusa. Deusa grega, né? Meus pais gostavam de mitologia grega, mas só lembro disso." – comentei à meia-voz, sem perceber que com a forma perfeita do homem falar, eu mesmo me esforçava para tentar falar bonito, mesmo que só um pouco. Sempre aprendi rápido.

Fomos então ao hotel. Um bel o exemplo de edifício, do tipo que eu passava o mais longe possível por conta dês seguranças pouco amigáveis que sempre agiam como se eu fosse roubar algo.

E a parte mais estranha é que fui bem-recebido, provavelmente por conta da figura bonita, loura, limpa e de terno que me acompanhava.

E quando subi, haviam rosas vermelhas e brancas em grandes buques e roupas novas para mim e Saga me disse que estava lá para o que eu precisasse.

"Que tal um banho de banheira? Creio que será revigorante depois de todo o episódio da delegacia." – ele perguntou solícito, ao que tive de pedir para que preparasse a banheira por mim.

"Não sei mexer direito nesses troços..." – justifiquei.

Mas ele riu e me levou ao banheiro, me ensinando então a preparar o banho de banheira e quando tirei os trapos que usava e entrei na banheira, um tanto receoso, ele educadamente virou o rosto na direção oposta à minha, um tanto corado.

Foi aí que eu entendi que, diferentemente de Aldebaran, ele me desejava. Se envergonhava disso, mas desejava.

"Não quer entrar?" – perguntei, apoiando-me à borda da grande banheira logo que finalmente relaxei na água morna e cheirosa.

"_Hum?_" – percebi que ele se sobressaltara, mas no fim gostei de vê-lo desconcertado.

"Sei o que precisa e o que quer e preciso de alguém pra lavar minhas costas." – comentei em meio a um sorrisinho malandro.

"Péssima idéia garoto..." – ele respondeu rapidamente, meneando a cabeça veementemente. Eu o tinha assustado. – "Tome banho com calma e cuidado que eu estarei lá fora caso precise, sim?"

Suspirei conformadamente, vendo-o sair em direção ao quarto. Mas aquele lugar enorme e suntuoso me assustava, não queria ficar sozinho.

Fiz o que ele disse e me lavei com um cuidado e vaidade que não me era usual na época, corpo cabelos, dentes... Tudo escovado, limpo e brilhante da maneira mais satisfatória possível. E então fui para o quarto completamente nu, tendo tido apenas o cuidado de secar corpo e cabelos com a toalha.

Acho que dizer que ele se surpreendeu é até repetitivo, não?

Ele levantou depressa da cadeira próxima à sacada onde estava e me fitou exasperado. O que o deixou ainda mais interessante ao meu ver.

"O que pensa que está fazendo garoto?" – murmurou então, espantado.

"Eu não quero ficar sozinho..." – murmurei então, percebendo que era eu que corava agora. – "Por favor? Fica comigo essa noite... Eu sei que você quer, vi isso no teu olho! Saga... _posso te chamar de Saga, né?_ Eu..." – comecei a pensar se fazia algum sentido à ele e me desesperei com s perspectiva de ficar sozinho de novo. – "Eu não quero... Ficar sozinho..."

E quando percebi, em meio a meu discurso sem nexo, eu me aproximava dele, ignorante à forma profundamente sensual que meu corpo tomava quando eu andava. Só tive esse conhecimento muito tempo depois.

Eu era apenas um garoto de rua esmolando atenção. E a única atenção que conhecia era o sexo.

Vi-o suspirar ansiosamente, seus lábios tremiam levemente de desejo – "Vai me levar ao inferno assim pequeno... _pequeno Afrodite_. Me seduzindo com uma ingenuidade infantil para algo que não deve acontecer."

"Se acontecer... Vai trair alguém?" –perguntei incerto e curioso, nunca tinha visto alguém ter uma crise de consciência por conta de parceiros antes.

"... Quem me dera." – ele sorriu fracamente, provavelmente achando graça da pergunta. – "Certo pequeno Afrodite... Estou aqui para servi-lo, de qualquer forma..." – cedeu então, num suspiro conformado. Um homem de fibra ele, negando até não poder mais algo que desejava.

Não lhe dei chance de voltar atrás em sua resposta e beijei-o, como apenas tinha feito com Milo até então. Sua boca era instigante, máscula como a do Milo e tinha um gosto gostoso e refrescante de pasta.

Adorei aquele gosto, a paixão máscula que sentia em seus lábios e língua, que facilmente tomavam vida junto aos braços fortes e me dominavam docemente. Incitava ele a fazê-lo, sem sequer tentar questionar seu domínio charmoso, viril e instigante.

E a medida que mãos e pele se faziam mais e mais necessários, ele distribuía beijos e lambidas excitantes por cada novo centímetro livre de pele enquanto ouvia-o suspirar aquele novo apelido que veio a se tornar meu novo nome, até descobrir o meu verdadeiro: _Afrodite, Afrodite, Afrodite._

Transar com ele era algo único. Como uma dança secreta e delicada que toma velocidade e força em seus novos movimentos sensuais. Cada minuto mais firme e delicada. Era diferente de Milo, mas era muito bom. Ele queria meu prazer e mesmo que não conhecesse cada ponto fraco meu , como meu amigo conhecia, era gentil carinhoso e aquilo era positivamente maravilhoso. Diferente da afobação natural de Milo. Completamente diferente de qualquer cliente, sempre preocupado com o próprio gozo.

Tivemos a sorte de te camisinhas à vontade na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e as usamos quase todas, tal nosso entusiasmo um com o outro. E depois, quando estávamos cansados e satisfeitos, ficamos sobre a cama deitados, eu sobre ele, conversando sobre bobagens.

Acabei descobrindo que aquele "quem me dera" se devia ao fato dele ser apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, que além de sequer fazer idéia disso ainda era monopolizado por uma garotinha horrivelmente mimada a quem dava aulas particulares de clarinete.

"Aiolos é sempre bonzinho demais com ela. Tem dó por ter sido criada apenas pelo avô, que é dono de uma rede de hotéis, incluindo esse. Diz que o velho é muito empenhado no serviço e que isso a torna carente, mas ele não é nada dela e ela o trata como objeto." – ele disse em meio a uma careta de desagrado a certa altura.

"Por que nunca falou pra ele? Como se sente?" – perguntei então, pensando no que esse tal de Aiolos estava perdendo, mas Saga apenas sorriu, pousando a mão na minha com a graça e o carinho de um irmão mais velho

"Ele é sempre tão distraído... Já tentei demonstrar como me sinto, mas apesar e eu saber bem que todo mundo já sacou, ele continua alheio. E agora com uma platéia tão grande e presente, não tenho coragem de dizer. Ainda mais porque sei que ele tem conhecimento do fato de eu viver por aí com outros. Troco de companhia constantemente... Ele até brinca, dizendo que se fizesse metade do sucesso que eu faço estaria muito bem, mas se ele tivesse noção de metade das pessoas que gostam dele entraria em pânico. Sei que ele detesta fazer pessoas sofrerem e por isso se aliena e que coragem eu poderia ter de dizer exatamente isso a ele? Ainda mais após tanto tempo?... Sinceramente, pensar em dizer-lhe 'eu te amo', não é algo que me atrai."

"Soa submisso, não? Humilhante para se dizer depois de tanto tempo..." – murmurei então, encarando-o.

"É." – ele concordou meio surpreso. – "É exatamente isso pequeno..." – e riu divertidamente, acariciando minha cabeça. – "Sabe, gosto de você garoto. Não pensei que fosse gostar tanto de prestar esse favor a um amigo."

"Então você foi mandado por um amigo?" – foi minha vez de ficar surpreso então, me apoiando em seu peito para melhor olhá-lo.

"É." – ele concordou em ar ameno. – "Mas isso, acho que você descobrirá depois."

Suspirei em concordância. Não costumava correr atrás de respostas que não queriam me dar, em consideração à minha integridade física.

Creio que ele ficou lá mais dois dias comigo, quando então teve de ir embora, voltar para sua vida normal e trabalho, afinal tinha de sobreviver também.

Sei que quis chorar. Tinha me afeiçoado a ele e sinceramente naquela época eu me assemelhava muito a um filhote de animal, tremulo e carente. Mas ele me deu seu número de telefone e reafirmou mais uma vez que me queria bem e que eu podia contar com ele quando precisasse.

Falo com ele até hoje, tendo ele me auxiliado com exames médicos, suplência e o curso de fotografia que fiz. Dormi com ele também outras vezes, mas hoje ele está com seu amigo e tão tem olhos para mais ninguém há meses. Fico contente por ele, mesmo que sinta falta das mãos grandes e quentes pressionando sugestivamente minhas coxas enquanto sussurrava. Será que ele faz isso com seu parceiro? Ele era um amante e tanto...

Depois de Saga, ironicamente, voltei às mão de Aldebaran, que saiu da polícia por questões que nunca me explicou. Foi contratado como meu guarda-costas.

Ele demorou um bocado para se acostumar com minha homossexualidade. Não que fosse preconceituoso ele, mas eu sempre dizia coisas indecorosas a ele sobre lembranças de antigos clientes ou de Milo, o que sempre o deixava enrubescido e exasperado.

"Garoto, assim não dá pra acompanhar..." – ele me disse certa vez naquela voz forte e confusa, em uma das vezes que comentava sobre o que tinha acontecido no motel com o empresário. E invariavelmente o que houve depois com meu amigo.

"Mas é verdade." – eu reafirmei indiferente à surpresa dele, estava concentrado naquelas lembranças horríveis. – "O que aquele cara fez... Como me pegou na terceira, não tinha nada a ver com as anteriores! Como um cara te pega assim? Você falou que é _estupro_ isso? Meter nos outros contra a vontade? E ele se divertia com isso, parecia achar graça no medo que eu senti, ou no sangue que arrancou, me comendo como estava. Ele devia ter problemas, entende? _Pinéu_." – completei convicto, cruzando os braços.

"_Te comeu...?_" – ele repetiu, assentindo com a cabeça, obviamente me repreendendo.

"... Achei que dizer _me_ _fodeu_ era pior." – expliquei, fazendo-o fechar os olhos consternado.

"Sim, é pior..." – ele concordou pondo a mão grande sobre o rosto. – "Você já percebeu que tudo o que você fala gira em torno de sexo?..."

Encarei-o surpreso com essa constatação. – "Mas eu só estava contando..." – murmurei então um pouco constrangido, ao que ele riu e passou a mão na minha cabeça.

"Eu sei garoto..." – ele murmurou gentilmente, exibindo um sorriso que pouco tinha a ver com seu tamanho, mas que lhe era extremamente usual, descobri depois.

"É que..." – encarei-o um tanto chateado, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa que ocupávamos, apoiando-me nas mãos. – "Eu vivia disso Aldebaran! O que mais posso contar, além disso? Fiz isso por seis anos da minha vida. O que mais teria para falar? Não tenho casa, família, passeios e carinhos pra lembrar. Quer dizer, eu abraçava o Milo. Beijava sua testa e ele também fazia isso, mas o que mais podíamos fazer além do resto?... Queria ele aqui. Queria falar com ele e saber o que aconteceu! Será que ele tá bem? Por que não tava onde sempre dava pra encontrar ele?" – minha voz começou a empastar à medida que me lembrava dele e senti uma raiva imensa. Raiva de tudo. De não ter ido ainda atrás dele. E se ele estivesse com problemas?

"Ele deve estar bem garoto..." – o grandalhão disse um bocado comovido com a minha mudança de discurso, mas tudo o que fiz foi olhar raivoso pra ele, enxugando os olhos nas costas das mãos.

"Como eu posso saber?" – eu disse quase alto demais, levantando de um pulo da cadeira que estava acomodado. Todos os sons à minha volta pareciam ter sumido e tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir era o batimento violento do meu coração, alimentando minha fúria sem sentido. – "E se ele estiver na rua? Se estiver precisando de mim e eu estiver aqui?! E se ele estiver com problemas?? _Onde_ é que eu vou estar? Onde _ele_ vai estar?!?" – senti a trilha quente de lágrimas descer meu rosto enquanto soluços travavam a moinha garganta. – "Ele nunca sairia de lá Aldebaran...!"

E quando não consegui mais agüentar desmoronei num choro frenético, desesperado, e não chorava apenas por aquilo. Chorava por tudo que jamais chorei. A morte dos meus pais, o frio das ruas, os maus tratos dos clientes, o nojo... A falta que sentia de Milo e minha preocupação com ele. Tudo aquilo doía. Doía como a peste!

Ele esperou que eu me acalmasse um pouco. E então começou a falar em tom suave para eu acreditar que ele estava bem, o Milo, e que não era pra eu ficar assim.

"Olha, não sei se consigo algo com isso, mas vou falar com o meu chefe. Aquele que te protege, para que ele venha a você. Para se revelar" – ele disse quase num sussurro enquanto eu soluçava fracamente.

"E que diferença isso faz?" – eu perguntei desanimado, mas na verdade sempre quis conhecer quem fazia aquilo tudo por mim. Mas o grandalhão some olhou e sorriu amigavelmente.

"Talvez toda, meu filho." – disse de maneira indefinível enquanto se levantava da mesa com um pouco de dificuldade. – "Boa noite."

Ao fim da semana, quando voltava de um passeio em busca de coisas pessoais que agora faziam muita diferença, mas que antes não pareciam inúteis, como tênis, pente de cabelo, elásticos, carteira, cuecas... Tive uma surpresa e tanto quando entrei no apartamento e vi, sentado displicentemente sobre o sofá, de costas para mim, uma figura de longos cabelos loiros e cacheados, muito bem vestida numa camisa negra de seda e um jeans de lavagem escura, ambos destacando suavemente a pele bronzeada tão uniforme e visível, mesmo da distância que estava.

Não ousei acreditar no que via.

_**(TBC)**_


	5. Capítulo IV

"Você é o responsável por isso, não?" – disse, ainda que minha voz tremulasse. Não podia crer naquilo. – "Pelo hotel, pelo Aldebaran..." – continuei, enquanto me aproximava e ao ver a figura pôr-se de pé, ainda que de costas para mim, tive certeza de que não tinha como estar enganado. Era ele.

"Estamos..." – fechei os olhos, sentindo um nó se formar na minha garganta quando ouvi aquela voz tão familiar. – "... providenciando um apartamento de boa localização para instalá-lo em breve. Um hotel não pode servir para casa, ainda que seja um ótimo hotel."

Senti uma lágrima escorrer de meus olhos enquanto o ouvia tão emocionado e distante como estava. Onde ele tinha aprendido a falar tão bonito?

"Milo..." – acabei por chamá-lo sem perceber e quando ele se virou para mim, a dor que senti, tal o alivio e o desconforto, era forte demais.

Vi seus olhos extremamente brilhantes por lágrimas contidas e ele acenou suavemente com a cabeça. – "Boa tarde." – disse então, sem se mover um milímetro enquanto eu me aproximava.

Queria perguntar como aquilo era possível, o que havia acontecido? Queria saber como ele estava e abraçá-lo se possível, mas ele estaca tão inalcançável, parado ali dignamente à minha frente, que tudo o que fiz foi encará-lo. Questionando a tudo com o olhar. _Quem é você? _Eles diziam. _O que te faz tão distante de mim?_

Mas ele se afastou àquele olhar. Começou a andar pelo quarto e falar, primeiro calmamente, depois com urgência. Dizia coisas sem nexo sobre eu ser livre agora e poder começar de novo. Sobre ele ser parte de meu passado e que este era algo ruim e que devia ser esquecido e mais um monte de coisas que não saberia por em diálogo, tal a confusão que senti ao ouvi-las.

Mas depois de ouvir tudo, depois de ele exprimir sua ultima palavra sobre isso, não me impedi de jogar-me sobre ele, abraçando-o desesperado. – "Não! Não vá embora! Não me deixa sozinho irmão."

Choramos juntos e ele me abraçou também, dizendo para eu não fazer isso com ele. Para não fazê-lo depender mais ainda de mim.

"Você não precisa de mim Di." – ele falou baixinho, passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos. –"Sei que o Aldebaran te considera muito. E o Saga também. Sei que dormiu com ele, ainda que ele não tenha dito nada, mas senti esse cheiro de rosas nele e eu sabia que se vocês escolhesse um cheiro, seria esse. E não to te bronqueando, tá? Até eu dormiria com ele." – ele riu quando fiz menção a abrir a boca, sua voz mais familiar e carinhosa.

Respirei fundo ao sentir seus lábios e minha testa, o cheiro cítrico do perfume me sua pele, misturado-se ao seu cheiro parecia irresistível. Coloquei-me a ele sem realmente perceber o que fazia, envolvendo seus ombros com meus braços, que, livres de marcas roxas e sujeiras, pareciam ainda mais pálidos sobre a blusa negra.

"Eu preciso de você _sim_ Milo..." – murmurei contra seu peito, meu rosto afundado nele como se seu cheiro fosse o único ar que eu respirasse. Ele estava lindo demais, os cabelos tão cacheados e loiros e a pele tão lisa e uniforme. E o corpo, sempre forte e definido, agora parecia ainda mais bem torneado, com a boa alimentação. Ele suspirou.

"Você tá lindo Di. Sempre foi, mas agora tudo faz jus a você. Realmente um anjo, mas em ascensão agora. Nunca pensei que ficaria tão bem numa camiseta, calça e colete, como ficava com as coxas de fora. Mas o tecido caro faz elas parecerem misteriosas, suas pernas, e me fazem querer arrancá-lo para poder vê-las de novo."

"Faça então." – eu disse, espalmando minha mão direita sobre seu peito enquanto a esquerda se enganchava no cós baixo do jeans dele. Oferecia-me.

Senti a intensidade dos seus olhos como nunca antes e sabia que entre nós não haveria nenhum pudor, como houve com Saga. Nossa relação estava acima disso.

"Você que está pedindo, lembre-se disso." – ele avisou, outra vez tão culto, falando bonito. Mas diferente de vez anterior, ele me sorriu aquele sorriso safado que tão bem conhecia.

E então se colocou contra mim, seus braços em minha cintura enquanto sua boca tomava a minha, mais afoita e excitante do que me lembrava.

Lembro da sensação que tive, estar nos braços dele depois de tanto tempo, mas descrevê-la me parece artificial, ainda que vá tentar mesmo assim.

Senti que tudo era como tinha de ser. Tudo estava bem e aquele lugar luxuoso não era mais estranho. Era como se sempre estivéssemos ali e tudo parecia aconchegante e propício para acabarmos com aquilo.

A saudade aumentava o desejo e sentia como se fosse explodir e todo toque parecia exasperante e imprescindível.

Quando consegui arrancar a camisa dele, desabotoando desajeitadamente cada botão com uma pressa digna dele, ele já cumprira o que desejava, deixando-me apenas de roupa intima e camiseta. O colete perdido em algum lugar do percurso do sofá à cama.

Era quase divertido, ter de tirar todas aquelas peças, não fosse tão exasperante. Queria o corpo dele, as coxas roliças de penugem suave loira e o bumbum firme em méis dedos. E quando consegui abrir o botão de seu jeans, ele próprio o arrancou junto à roupa-de-baixo, ficando nu sobre mim.

Lancei um olhar cobiçoso a ele e, quando meus dedos arranharam suas coxas, ele gemeu ansioso e arrancou minha boxer pouco delicadamente.

"Milo..." – suspirei, desesperado por mais e quando ele rasgou minha camiseta, sequer pensei nela. Apenas desejava suas mãos e boca e sexo. Desejava sua pressa e seu gosto e a dor e o prazer. Os gemidos...

Ele mal me deixava respirar, tomando minha boca com sua língua atrevida e então explorando meu pescoço e tórax, sempre mordiscando e afagando meus mamilos que a essa altura estavam rijos e avermelhados.

E quando ele avançou sua exploração, chegando perigosamente perto de meu baixo-ventre, não pude conter um gemido longo e indecente. Provavelmente a cena por si só valia um contrato com empresas de entretenimento adulto.

Eu era um garoto perdido em êxtase outra vez, e a idade agora parecia tornar o prazer mais intenso e aumentar o desespero.

Ouvi-o gemer suavemente ao olhar melhor para mim e sorriu quando minhas pernas se enroscaram nele.

"Não podia lembrar que você é tão gostoso Di..." – ele riu entre um beijo e outro na minha barriga. – "Soube que toa te chamando de _Afrodite_. Parece que o apelido pegou."

Suspirei entre um beijo mais malicioso em meu umbigo e tentei encará-lo, levemente intrigado. – "Nenhum repórter tenta chegar perto, por que ainda sou notícia?" – perguntei não tão claramente quanto desejava, quando sua língua tornou a serpentear próximo à minha intimidade para então invadir outra vez meu umbigo, causando espasmos involuntários.

"A segurança não deixa eles se aproximarem." – disse calmamente, enquanto substituía a exploração com seus lábios por carícias com seus dedos, por toda a minha intimidade, ainda que propositalmente ignorasse minha necessidade pulsante. – "Tem o Aldebaran na tua cola e mais uns 5 seguranças que fazem a proteção indireta... Fora... que o carinha lá anda dando shows o bastante para entreter o pessoal." – ele riu.

Me surpreendi com isso. Ele era rico agora? Mas os dedos malandros acariciando meu saco escrotal obliteraram qualquer pensamento, dúvida ou certeza. Teria me esquecido do meu nome naquele momento, caso o soubesse.

Mas ele próprio não agüentava mais a própria necessidade intocada. Queria me tomar, eu sabia.

"Gaveta. Segunda de cima para baixo." – murmurei ou arfei, não saberia dizer, apontando com a cabeça para a mesa de cabeceira que contornava a cama com gavetas brancas e bem-acabadas.

Não pude ver ele pegar o que quer que fosse na gaveta que eu indicara pois no movimento que ele fez para alcançá-la, ocupou minha vista com sua barriga definida e seu órgão rijo e convidativo. Sequer me importei com a posição pouco propícia, apenas tomei aquele sexo pulsante nos dedos, arrancando um grito viril e desesperado de Milo.

Ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de pegar camisinha, já fizemos sem em condições de higiene menos propícias. Ao invés disso tomou nos dedos apressados uma bolinha de lubrificante que eu ganhara num sex shop da atendente como "cortesia da casa" pela compra de um conjunto de vinil que consistia numa camiseta regata, cueca tapa-sexo e luvas daquelas que parecem de motociclistas. Mas quando comprei apenas tinha visto a camiseta e as luvas.

Ele a abriu tão afobadamente que cheguei a pensar que a derrubaria e então tomou parte do lubrificante nos dedos, sorrindo malicioso.

"Posso...?" – ele pediu, a voz tremula de desejo, me pondo de quatro de frente a si. E então roçou os dedos contra a entrada, lubrificando-a por fora, para depois introduzi-los, espalhando o resto, me levando a loucura.

Levantei então, fazendo-o me encarar em ar de duvida.

"Espera aí _cavalão_..." – eu sorri, minha voz também falha, rouca. Vi-o se arrepiar ao ouvi-la. – "É minha vez agora."

Ele sorriu de novo, sentando-se então de maneira graciosa e esperando minha ação. – "Vem então _Dite_. Mostra porque estão te chamando de _a deusa do amor..._"

Eu ri então. _Dite _soava divertido e lembrava aquela forma como ele costumava me chamar. –"... E da beleza." – completei em meio a um sorriso maroto.

"Isso não precisa mostrar... Tá na cara." – ele respondeu, os olhos brilhando admirados. Fazia eu me sentir divino, aquele olhar. Como se realmente fosse um anjo que estivesse lhe prestando seus dotes naturais.

Realmente não fazia idéia de como era bonito, mesmo que olhasse no espelho e pensasse isso. Porque a beleza não estava apenas no corpo e rosto, mas também nos movimentos languidos e na forma de falar e quando me apercebi disso, mais poderoso fiquei. E com o poder, mais e mais bonito fiquei. Sou extremamente narcisista, tenho que admitir, mas talvez por ser tão capaz de ver minha própria beleza, enxergo bem demais a beleza alheia.

Mas voltando à história, fiquei apaixonado por aquele olhar. Senti-me grande, forte e isso fez com que gostasse mais ainda dele. Como se o enxergasse mais grandioso também por enxergar aquela grandeza em mim, meu Milo.

"_Você que está pedindo, lembre-se disso..._" – repeti sua fala em meio a um sorrisinho de escárnio ao qual uso muito num geral, mas raramente com ele. Disse isso e coloquei-me ao seu colo como costumava fazer, meu corpo roçando ao dele sensualmente.

Ele riu entre um suspiro estrangulado. – "Você e esse teu jeitinho feminino..."

"_Jeitinho afeminado_..." – corrigi-o, mas soou-me tão mal quanto o anterior. – "Aliás, apenas sensual mesmo. Não acho que pareça com uma mulher..."

Ele me encarou de forma divertida, circulando minha cintura com aquelas mãos firmes e quentes. '"Só em partes... Você tem o melhor dos dois sexos..." – disse então, num sussurro provocante. – "Vi sobre isso... Chamam de androginia. Você, _Afrodite... O anjo andrógino._" – e beijou meu pescoço, provavelmente marcando-o, não tenho certeza.

Não percebi naquele momento, mas era a primeira vez naquela loucura toda que me sentia realmente livre. E mesmo sem perceber a sensação, era incrível e me fazia querer aproveitar tudo o que pudesse, não por tristeza ou necessidade, mas sim por saudade e alegria.

Por que dizer então o que houve depois...? Eu sobre Milo, ele em mim, nosso prazer sincronizado e afoito, nossos corpos suados, o gozo? Descrevendo parece sempre igual. Os atos, o ápice... Mas quando se está lá, quando é a sua pele que parece em chamas e seu corpo prestes a se detonar com um desejo tão palpável, apressado e até mesmo desengonçado, as coisas parecem um pouco diferentes, não? Menos iguais... Mais _interessantes._ Por isso gosto dos livros da Anne Rice, não há carne, mas o êxtase está lá o tempo todo. A sensualidade...

E quando estávamos lá, exaustos, deitados juntos sobre a grande cama, ele me contou por alto como foi encontrado por um homem jovem e ainda assim rico, que fugia de um encontro marcado por seus pais com quem seria sua futura esposa e o encontrou por acaso. Claro, jovem e empolado, tentou evitá-lo, mas ao se dar conta que haviam três homens bem mais intimidadores que o jovem jogado à entrada de um casebre, observando, resolveu ir pelo percurso próximo a ele.

_**(TBC)**_


	6. Capítulo V

"Vi que ele tava encrencado. Aqueles três não tinham dó de maltratar quem roubavam." – ele me contou um meio a um sorrisinho bobo. –"Então chamei ele baixinho e disse pra se fazer de cliente meu. Claro, ele nem entendeu, mas eu tinha um acordo com um dos caras, que gostava de me ver nessas situações intimas e ele concordou em nem chegar perto dos meus clientes. Tentei até explicar rapidinho pro cara, enquanto ele mantinha certa distância. Eu tava limpo até, tinha ido pro albergue tomar banho no dia anterior, então quando o convenci a se aproximar ele não pareceu ter nojo, se bem que provavelmente isso tenha sido efeito do temor pelos caras mesmo...

'Ei, ' eu disse pra ele. 'Te levo pra outra rua e tu vai embora moço. Esses daí não tão de brincadeira. '

E apesar de parecer meio desconfiado, ele veio comigo e eu fiz o que disse, mantendo uma distância para que ele não pensasse em se preocupar com carteira ou coisa assim.

Até é divertido agora, pensar que ele deve ter ficado surpreso com isso, talvez não seja muito comum moleque de rua ter palavra, sei lá. Mas quando eu ia voltar pro ponto lá, ele me agradeceu e ofereceu seu relógio." – ele estendeu o pulso, onde pude vê-lo então. Peça linda ela, de prata entalhada. – "Sabe, fiquei com vergonha de aceitar uma coisa tão cara e ostentosa como aquilo só por ter levado ele pra longe de uns arruaceiros... Recusei então e disse que só aceitava presente de cliente, mas ele não entendeu e quando expliquei melhor ele pareceu horrorizado! Não comigo... Mas com a idéia em si...

Ele foi embora então. Mas voltou na tarde seguinte e me mandou subir no carro dele.

'Aonde cê vai me levá moço?'- perguntei com receio de aquele cara no fim das contas ser só mais um almofadinha louco como o veado que te atacou. Mas ele me olhou sério e disse pra confia nele. Que estava me tirando das ruas em definitivo.

Ele é maior de idade, mesmo tendo 18 há pouco tempo e, não sei como, mas já tá noivo.

A mulher é um avião, mas ele é não liga a mínima pra ela. Me disse uma vez que isso tudo é só esquema de família e que preferia não ter que fazer parte disso, mas tô me adiantando na história.

Fui com ele e fiquei aqui nesse hotel mesmo. Ele me comprou um monte de coisas e me arrumou documentos de verdade, como quero fazer com você. Tô fazendo aulas agora, pra aprender o que já devia ter aprendido... Suplência é o nome...

É isso... Sabe, acho que to gostando dele.

Ele me tirou da rua sem nem pensar duas vezes, o que provavelmente deve ser ilegal, e me ajudou a ajudar você. Tudo é ele que paga com o dinheiro que ganha na empresa do pai dele e com os livros que escreve... E me deu o relógio dele como queria." – ele olhou de uma forma muito afetuosa para o relógio ao dizer isso, o que me incomodou um bocado. Definitivamente eu estava enciumado.

Mas o homem, um francês de família tradicional e rica, não demonstrava qualquer interesse duvidoso por ele, segundo o próprio Milo me disse.

Camus me foi descrito por Milo como sério e por vezes frio, mas ao fundo sensível e generoso. Homem de bom gosto e boas conversas, sincero e, por vezes, irritante, fez questão de acrescentar.

Foi um choque para mim, saber que meu amigo era capar de "gostar" de alguém. Não entendia na época, mas estou acima disso no que se refere a ele.

...Bom, claro que se ele e Camus viessem a se entender, eu automaticamente estaria fora de cena, creio, mas o homem hoje em dia é casado e tem um filho pequeno e mesmo que viesse a ter algo com meu Milo, seria apenas um casinho extraconjugal, o que jamais lhe daria direito a ter meu amigo exclusivamente.

Hum... Em bem da verdade, creio que seria difícil para o próprio Milo, a idéia de exclusividade. Fomos condicionados pelas circunstancias a sermos dados a vários casos paralelos, o que tornaria essa questão de fidelidade um tanto complicada, mesmo que apenas por falta de costume.

Devo dar uma descrição mais ampla da história? Nomes serão alterados, sei bem, está no contrato... Mas terá algum mal em discorrer mais sobre o homem bonito e caridoso que ao fim apenas ajudou-nos sem quaisquer más ou segundas intenções?

Ele é bonito, como já disse. De porte intelectual e sério. Vi-o de óculos por uma ou duas vezes, mas não sei se necessita deles em tempo integral. Sua esposa tem saúde frágil e é aparentemente doce e insossa e seu filho recém-nascido é mais criado pela babá do que por eles, ainda que ele tente dedicar-lhe algum tempo que seja. É loiro e de olhos azuis, o bebê, por conta da mãe, mas apesar destes detalhes seus traços são quase que integralmente do pai.

O menino nasceu na Rússia, em uma viagem da esposa à família. Um susto que tiveram - fonte de orgulho à família da mulher e de desgosto à dele... Todas estas informações serão alteradas não? Locais, nomes...? Pergunto à toa, sei que serão, mas sempre descrevo demais e receio que fazendo apenas isso ainda assim fique perfeitamente entendível de quem falo.

Apenas Milo sabe da entrevista e sei que nunca gostou da idéia. Deixou claro que era para tomar cuidado e não deixar que nenhuma das boas ações das quais fomos alvo venham a ser mal interpretadas. Para não citar nada que pudesse afetar negativamente nenhum deles, nem a mim mesmo.

"Tenha cautela" ele disse. Mas nunca fui cauteloso. E definitivamente Milo me matará se a entrevista for publicada em natura, pois ele saberá tudo o que meu amigo esconde dele. Mas o que poderia fazer? Talvez isso até mesmo ajudasse. Ou acabasse com a vida de meu Milo.

E quanto a Saga, bom Deus...?

Bem, mas os relatos já estão feitos. Apenas me resta pedir ajuda para fazer o possível para que ninguém jamais saiba mais que o necessário.

Tornando à história... Milo permaneceu comigo uma semana e então foi-se, sumindo por mais uma. E quando voltou, trouxe-me a chave do que seria meu novo apartamento escondida entre uma camisa de seda azul petróleo e uma calça que, a julgar pelo modelo, logo percebi que marcaria minhas coxas e bumbum.

"... Isso é brincadeira, não?" – eu perguntei em choque quando encontrei o molinho de chaves dentro do bolso da camisa.

Ele riu. – "Não não é." – afirmou com gosto, beijando minha boca de maneira alegre. – "Vamos comemorar jantando fora! Já tem reservas pra nós e o lugar é pertinho. Vamos de carro e o motorista leva a gente. E você vai usar essa roupa aí." – e piscou malandro, me soltando de seu abraço.

Sorri para ele então. Aquela roupa parecia provocante demais para apenas um jantar. O tecido da calça marcaria qualquer roupa intima que escolhesse, à exceção da de vinil, que não passava de um tapa-sexo mesmo.

Guardei essa constatação para mim. Iria surpreender Milo naquela noite, realmente ia. E ele merecia a surpresa, eu sabia.

Mas a surpresa foi minha quando me vi vestido para aquela noite.

A calça marcava perfeitamente o contorno do meu quadril, bumbum e coxas, mas não parecia vulgar mesmo com a aparência de não ter nada por baixo. E a camisa cobriu parte da saliência perfeita e perigosa, velando o erotismo da calça, tornando-me algum tipo de sedutor de classe, não o prostituto vulgar que era antes.

"Como estou?" – perguntei para ele quando desci para o bar do hotel, onde ele me esperava.

Ele suspirou e riu ao mesmo tempo, chegando próximo ao meu ouvido e murmurando com aquela voz aveludada e rouca:

"Juro que se não tivesse de me manter longe de encrenca, te jogava no balcão do bar agora mesmo Di..." – e então se afastou, disfarçando aos me dar um beijo rápido no canto dos lábios.

Vi que um cara no bar nos viu, mas apesar da aparência séria e... abastada, ele nos sorriu suavemente e ergueu seu copo de uísque, como se nos desejasse uma boa noite

Nunca cheguei a saber quem era esse homem. Mas era bonito, com seus olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos um tanto longos para alguém de aparência tão importante... Porém não dei real importância para aquilo naquele momento.

Fomos ao restaurante. Muito bonito, aliás... Realmente possuía o ar de um local que merecia reserva.

"... Má idéia Mi." – eu sussurrei então. Simplesmente não sabia me portar à mesa. – "Vou aprontar uma cena _homérica_ aqui..."

Mas ele riu com gosto, baixinho, mas divertido ao extremo e segurou minha mão na sua discretamente. – "Besta... Acha que reservei que mesa? Peguei a parte reservada para casais, lá ninguém fica prestando atenção em você. Ou pelo menos não deve, por surpor-se que esteja acompanhado."

Ele me guiou para a recepção, confirmando a reserva em seu próprio nome: _Milo Kiriakakys._ E Fomos guiados então pelo garçom para dentro de restaurante.

Ao inicio, parecia que Milo tinha razão e ninguém parecia minimamente preocupado conosco, deixando-me à vontade o suficiente para empregar o que Aldebaran me ensinara e terminar a refeição quase que dignamente, ignorando os pequenos risos de meu amigo aos meus erros e eu próprio rindo dos dele. Mas à hora da sobremesa percebi que havia um homem que não parava de olhar para a mesa, cenho franzido levemente, como se tentasse entender algo.

Percebi então que o caimento de minha roupa acentuava a androgenia, como Milo dissera, de meu corpo e meus cabelos e feições passavam-se facilmente por femininas.

"Ei." – chamei meu amigo então. – "Eu pareço uma mulher?"

"Não muito mais que o normal na verdade, por quê?" – ele respondeu num sorrisinho ladino, me analisando então.

"Porque o homem da mesa à direita não para de olhar pra cá." – eu respondi e quando percebi o ar de descaso que começava a tomar o rosto conhecido acrescentei: - "Principalmente pra minha bunda."

Mas ele só riu então, segurando minha mão como que se desculpando. – "Pô, você queria o quê? Tá uma delícia com essa calça, até eu não consegui parar de olhar! E olha que conheço o material há uns bons anos... Aliás, você está sem cueca? Porque ela nem tá marcando muito nada e eu sei por experiência própria que sem cueca, marca muito o volume na frente." – ele tornou despreocupado, aliás... ele falava em ar _maroto_, olhando vez ou outra para a área a qual discorria.

"Vai ter que esperar pra ver 'gregão'." – eu não pude não provocar e, aproveitando o fato de a grande toalha de mesa não permitir aos demais que vissem o que havia embaixo da mesa, recostei minha perna na dele maliciosamente, esfregando-a de leve contra ele, causando um arrepio.

"Continua provocando pra ver se não te pego aqui mesmo e mostro pro cara lá que tu é homem..." – ele disse, descuidando do vocabulário só por um momento, mas aquilo me fez suar frio e desejar que realmente o fizesse.

"Adoraria que fizesse mesmo. Que me tomasse e afagasse aqui mesmo e provasse para ele que sou homem e que não tenho pudor algum." – eu disse numa risadinha provocante e o encarei. Sabia que Milo era capaz de fazer aquilo e em bem da verdade não poderíamos ser considerados exatamente discretos, já armamos pequenos shows nessas baladas noturnas onde só se bebe, transa e se droga. Éramos acostumados à platéia.

"Vamos pro carro." – ele disse com urgência. –"Falo pro motorista levantar a divisória do carro e nós fazemos lá mesmo."

Eu ri à sua proposta. Parecia interessante, deixar o motorista louco com os gemidos e arquejos. Suspiros e berros... Mas queria provocá-lo naquela noite. Provocar até que ele não tivesse o menor problema em me pegar de jeito, mesmo que à força. Não tinha medo de extremos e sabia que a brincadeira seria um adicional a longa lista de truques que tínhamos.

"Podemos pensar nisso..." – sussurrei. Meus olhos brilhando, tinha certeza. – "Vamos sair logo então, antes que mude de idéia e me jogue aqui eu mesmo."

Não poderia dizer como foram nossas provocações veladas pelo percurso restante, mas quando entrei no carro, estava duro já. O volume perceptível até demais dentro do tecido da calça. Vi que ele percebera, e que não estava lá muito diferente.

Ele sentou ao meu lado, olhando-me numa intensidade tal que era como se já me tivesse nu. Sei bem, arquejei àquele olhar.

O motorista tratou de subir a bendita divisória enquanto Milo se punha sobre mim, me beijando. _Provocante, dominante._

Deixei que ele abrisse minha camisa antes que eu o empurrasse para trás e abrisse suas calças, abaixando-as junto à cueca apertada e branca, que dava uma visão e tanto do que tinha por baixo, despontando.

"O que você vai fazer?..." – ouvi-o perguntar em meio a um sorrisinho malandro. Sabia que ele gostava quando reagia assim, dominador.

"Adivinha 'Gregão'? Você despertou minha fome e vai pagar com o corpo." – disse e espalmei a mão em seu peito, forçando um beijo faminto enquanto provocava reações com meus dedos, tomando seu prazer.

Não sinto vontade de entrar em maiores detalhes sobre o que fizemos até a chegada ao meu novo prédio. Somente que engolfei-o e deixei-o engolfar-me e que o motorista deve ter se sentido realmente abalado com nossas atividades barulhentas pois o caminho foi feito de forma rápida e eficiente, sempre seguindo por ruas paralelas ao invés de ir pela lotação natural das vias principais.

Não foi exatamente fácil, mas nos recompomos minimamente e subimos pelo elevador, certamente dando uma pequena palha do que éramos capazes a quem quer que visse os vídeos de segurança referentes ao elevador.

Procuramos às cegas a porta referente ao novo apartamento enquanto meu amigo marcava meu pescoço com gosto e sensualidade e entramos. E me deparei com o lugar mais adorável que poderia imaginar.

Tive de tapar meus lábios com as mãos, atônito, para então virar-me para ele, que olhou a volta por um momento antes de suspirar satisfeito.

_(TBC)_

* * *

_Significado de Homérico:_

_adj. Relativo às obras de Homero ou às que lhe são atribuídas: poemas homéricos. Que tem característica de Homero: tempos homéricos. Épico, fabuloso, lendário._


	7. Capítulo VI

"Gostou?" – ele perguntou, retoricamente é claro, uma vez que já vira claramente minha resposta. – "Bem-vindo à sua casa, _Afrodite..._"

Respirei superficialmente e abracei-me a ele e beijei cada pedaço de pele que estava descoberto, causando pequenos risos e arrepios naquele corpão maravilhoso dele. Então afastei-me e sorri malicioso e encantado.

"Vêm! Vamos estrear a cama Mi!" – eu disse e sorri novamente, pegando em sua mão e arrastando-o para onde deduzi ser o quarto. E acertei o de hospedes. E então ele me pegou no colo como a uma noiva, me levando em meio a risos para o quarto principal com uma delicadeza não usual.

"_Esse_ é o seu quarto..." – ele me corrigiu quando nos jogou sobre a cama e logo suas mãos já se embrenhavam pelos botões da minha camisa junto a pequenas risadas próximas ao meu ouvido.

Suspirei satisfeito e me abracei a ele, afundando meu rosto em seu peito e quando murmurei um obrigado sincero e emocionado ele soou extremamente abafado e infantil, o que causou mais risos languidos de sua parte. Risos que foram morrendo em sua garganta quando me coloquei em seu colo em ar grato, fazendo-o me fitar surpreso e embevecido.

Os cachos dele estavam desalinhados e espalhados por seus ombros de uma forma interessante que lhe roubava a aparência altiva e correta que ele adotara, mas que lhe dava o ar de _astro do rock_ que lhe combinava tanto.

A verdade é que ele sempre estava lindo, fosse como fosse. Ele _é_ realmente muito bonito.

Mas quando beijei seus lábios rapidamente e acariciei seus cabelos, ele riu desconsolado. – "Deve ter desfeito todos os cachos..." – ele murmurou, tentando lançar um olhar sobre os ombros, como se pudesse olhar seus próprios cabelos assim.

"Eu riria dessa sua vaidade se não fizesse exatamente o mesmo... Mas você não devia se preocupar. Está lindo." – respondi baixinho, ainda mexendo nos fios loiros. Seus cabelos eram e não eram parecidos com os meus. Seu loiro mais escuro é mesclado à mechas mais claras num efeito que é procurado por muitas pessoas em salões, mas que nele era natural, criando efeitos de movimento nos cabelos já cacheados e repicados. Mesmo parado, seus cabelos pareciam se mexer.

Em compensação os meus são claros, de um louro quase prateado, mas visivelmente louro. E levemente ondulados.

Gosto de cachos. São coisinhas graciosas e delicadas e - contra o gosto de Milo -, divertidíssimos de desfazer. Por isso me divirto tão completamente com os cabelos dele, seja puxando-os ou desgrenhando-os, ou seja quando ele se deita sobre mim e eles se espalham à minha volta numa cascata dourada.

Tudo com ele é muito visual, além de tátil. Ver os músculos torneados, os cabelos lindamente espalhados sobre mim, os olhos tão azuis brilhando de desejo...

Era sempre assim, não bastava tocar a pele morena e deixar o prazer dominar meus sentidos, eu _tinha_ de vê-lo. Me prender nos olhos azuis, acompanhar o suor descendo por seu pescoço marcado, ver os vergões avermelhados que deixava com minhas unhas em suas costas.

Acho que isso é algo que nunca disse a ele, algo que ele descobrirá aqui, com essa entrevista. Mas simplesmente não posso evitar olhá-lo. Fechar os olhos para beijar é bonitinho, comum até, mesmo porque não há muito a se ver quando o rosto do outro está tão próximo ao seu. Mas quando o contato corporal é maior e se pode ver tudo o que já disse, quando se trata de Milo, é quase como ver um show particular. Não há como _não querer ver_.

De todas as pessoas com quem já transei - até mesmo Saga, que também é alguém muito bom de se olhar -, apenas Milo causa essa vontade em mim.

Com os outros, olhar é um adicional. Com Milo é parte integrante e indispensável do ato. Fechar os olhos é quase o mesmo que uma _heresia_.

Por que digo isso? Porque ele simplesmente é tão bonito que seria tolice não olhá-lo. Porque quando ele se dispõe a fazer sexo, cada movimento: jogo de pernas, posição das mãos, estocadas de quadril, parece perfeito e controlado em sua pressa habitual e assistir a cada um desses detalhes é importante para se entender que é como uma doença. _Incurável_. E como uma dança também... Há técnicas descobertas e por nós treinadas durante anos, mas há paixão também. A entrega do momento.

É como descrever uma apresentação de tango. Há malicia em cada movimento, mas também há o lirismo.

Bom, talvez isso explique em partes o número de pessoas que obstruíram a pista de dança de uma dessas casas noturnas uma das vezes que Milo sofreu uma crise de auto-estima devido ao seu caro problema corriqueiro ao qual nada mais comentarei.

Nesse dia acabei levando-o só para beber, paquerar e esquecer, mas após bastante bebida e várias tentativas de assédio ao meu par naquele lugar fumacento, não tive o menor problema em dançar provocativamente para ele e ele não teve problemas em vir a mim colando seu corpo sensualmente ao meu em meio a música e, depois, invadir a pista vip para os dançarinos e me tomar ali mesmo. O que pareceu maravilhosamente libertador e genial no momento, mas que nos custou uns vídeos de má resolução em sites adultos, aos quais ainda se ouve falar, mesmo que os tenha tirado de circulação legalmente.

E que nos renderam alguns convites para interpretar novamente frente às câmeras em filmes pornôs... Claro, não aceitamos por conselho de Saga, que nesse quesito se mostrou muito mais maleável para se conversar que Camus, que apenas se mostrou contra e nada mais quis argumentar. Éramos brinquedo novo no mercado ainda. Eu como modelo e Milo como ator de teatro ainda. E isso marcaria nossa carreira e o desenvolvimento dela, o que poderia atrapalhar-nos.

Hoje sou famoso o bastante para poder posar na G-Magazine sem maiores comentários além de: _Esse mês é Alexander Ekberg que posará. Será que pelado ele é tão bom quanto de roupas?_

E é engraçado saber que apesar de ser assumidamente homossexual, meu numero de fãs feminino é consideravelmente grande. Elas comprariam a revista também...

Mas acho que com sua carreira cinematográfica o início, a probabilidade de Milo aceitar hoje em dia é mínima.

Mas tornando a história do apartamento...

Sinto ter fugido à narrativa, este dia em específico foi um dia especial, regado à "danças" e carinhos. E hoje sei que se houve um momento em que me vi mais perto de pensar amá-lo, foi aquele dia, com seus lábios avermelhados pousando em meu rosto com um carinho tão grande que quase poderia esquecer que aquela cama, aquele quarto e aquele apartamento agora eram meus e apenas me perder em seus carinhos despretensiosos, agora eu nossos corpos estavam cansados e satisfeitos o suficiente.

Me acomodei melhor ai seu lado, lembro bem, pois meu braço estava começando ficar dormente e quando meus movimentos mais bruscos ocasionaram um roçar de quadris em sua perna, ele riu levemente e me encarou em ar malandro e sonolento.

"Que cueca era aquela Di?" – ele perguntou enquanto se afundava mais ao travesseiro, sem deixar de me fitar.

Acabei sorrindo também. – "Sex Shop. Comprei o conjunto, que era ela, uma regata e luvas. Nem tinha visto ela quando comprei..."

"Bom..." – ele começou, tentando não rir. – "Logo percebe-se o porquê."

"Você não estava reclamando até agora a pouco..." – tornei dubiamente, ao que ele alargou o sorriso, me puxando mais para ele.

"Difícil reclamar dela, principalmente depois de ver o quão _interessante_ é te ver só com ela." – ele disse e piscou em ar maroto, para logo depois por seus lábios aos meus num beijo suave, apenas um roçar prolongado de lábios. – "Hum! Será que trouxeram o que eu pedi? Mandei trazerem pra cá uma garrafa de champanhe para brindarmos pelo apê, mas na _animação_ do momento até esqueci. O que acha?"

Adorei a idéia quando a ouvi. Um brinde era exatamente o que faltava e estava com a boca definitivamente seca de tanto gemer e gritar seu nome...

"Você pega?" – perguntei em ar pedinte, imaginando se eu próprio não perderia o ânimo da comemoração se tivesse de descobrir naquela situação onde era a cozinha.

"Com você fazendo esse biquinho sexy como posso dizer não, hum?" – ele respondeu num sorrisinho e então se levantou, dando-se ao trabalho apenas de arrumar os cabelos displicentemente antes de ir, nu, buscar nosso brinde.

Suspirei satisfeito ao vê-lo sair despido pela porta do quarto e me acomodei melhor entre os travesseiros, pensando então como devia retribuir a surpresa em algum outro dia. Mas um barulho estranho, vindo do monte de roupas pertencentes a ele - que as arrancara todas de uma vez em sua pressa habitual -, me despertou num sobressalto.

Engatinhei até a beira da cama, me debruçando ligeiramente então, o suficiente para alcançar o aparelho moderno azul petróleo e constata que se tratava de Camus.

Por um momento senti-me profundamente ofendido por ele estar ligando exatamente na minha noite especial, mas respirei fundo e atendi o aparelho num suspiro satisfeito, evidenciando o que ocorrera.

Ele foi rápido e polido e pediu para avisar à Milo que ele deixara algumas coisas para ele em seu apartamento. Depois se despediu e desligou, num espaço de um minuto antes de Milo voltar com duas taças vazias e um balde de gelo com a dita garrafa dentro.

Nunca avisei sobre a ligação. Ele saberá pela entrevista, se muito, e terei de torcer para que não se zangue comigo por algo que sequer chegou a ser importante em sua vida. Afinal, só quis preservar aquela noite e sabia o que ocorreria se tocasse naquele nome.

E mesmo o sorriso fácil que se formou em seu rosto, ao me ver jogado na cama como um menino travesso, me desencorajou a falar um "a" sobre aquilo.

Ele se aproximou felinamente, colocando o balde gelado propositalmente perto de mim, como se a idéia de roubar o calor do meu corpo lhe divertisse um pouco e depois colocou as taças no tampo polido da mesa de cabeceira para, então, dignar-se a abrir a garrafa. Sem pressa, aproveitando a sensação de arrancar o lacre e então a armação para segurar a tampa com firmeza e começar a arrancá-la.

Analisei a força que ele empregava nisso. Vi os músculos torneados e deliciosos daqueles braços se retesarem ligeiramente pela força empregada, ainda que não fosse força o suficiente para alterar a expressão contente e concentrada de seu rosto bonito.

Mas, talvez por perceber minha análise silenciosa, ele se voltou para mim, me fitando tempo o suficiente para perder parte de sua atenção à garrafa, que expeliu a tampa com violência, assustando-nos com o barulho de pressão e de algo quebrando.

Ouvi-o falar algo num murmúrio ininteligível - provavelmente um palavrão -, e olhamos na direção do barulho. Era apenas um vaso quebrado. Um vaso decorativo, até então sem flores para adorná-lo.

Não pude conter o riso àquela cena, ainda que não houvesse nada para rir então, a não ser, talvez, o susto. Mas ele entendeu. Entendeu e riu também murmurando um "saúde" em meio a um sorriso infantil.

E por algum motivo meu riso morreu na garganta, se tornando uma expressão contemplativa e silenciosa enquanto ele servia a bebida translucida nas taças compridas e esguias.

Nos cobrimos parcamente com os lençóis, apenas para não desviarmos a atenção do brinde e bebemos das taças enquanto nos olhamos em meio a sorrisinhos ladinos e erguidas de sobrancelhas.

"Definitivamente." – ele falou de repente, me fazendo encará-lo em ar questionador.

"O quê?" – beberiquei mais da bebida e ele sorriu.

"Você passa por mulher fácil fácil, Di." – ele murmurou um tanto roucamente, provavelmente lembrando do cara que ficou me olhando no restaurante.

"Não sei se isso é muito encorajador..."

"Hum... Faz sucesso no Japão... Eles tem umas bandas de rock onde os caras se vestem de um jeito bem impactante... E alguns se vestem de mulher." – ele comentou entre um gole e outro da taça e me fitou longamente antes de dar de ombros.

Até fiquei levemente curioso sobre isso naquele momento, mas em bem da verdade pouco me importava o Japão, a Suécia, a Europa ou o mundo. Me importava apenas olhar em seus olhos azuis e sorrir de suas expressões divertidas.

Deve estar perguntando onde exatamente isso importa e devo dizer que provavelmente em lugar nenhum. Mas me pareceu importante dizer que conversamos sobre coisas adversas e rimos e nos olhamos por tanto tempo que parecia que nunca havíamos nos visto antes.

E que depois deitamos - um pouquinho altos de champanhe -, na cama, eu sobre ele, e apenas ouvimos as respirações um do outro até ele ter a idéia de ligar a TV do quarto, parando num filme qualquer.

Era bonito, o filme, mas não me lembro do nome ou mesmo da história direito e tenho a impressão de que adormeci em seu colo entre o começo e o meio do filme, acordando para o final. Depois dormimos mesmo, indo apenas escovar os dentes por hábito com as escovas novas que havia no banheiro antes disso.

Então deitamos e trocamos beijos frescos de pasta com uma calma que só o sono poderia nos emprestar e voltamos a nos acomodar para finalmente encerrarmos aquele dia.

É exatamente aqui que minha narrativa trava. Não quero contar sobre as aulas que tive ou sobre o curso que fiz, bem como não quero contar sobre meus casos e minha vida bela e brilhante.

Pulo, então, tudo isso e chego na parte importante novamente. O que fez com que você viesse a mando de seus superiores e o que me impeliu a narrar minha vida: _a morte._

_**(TBC)**_


	8. Capítulo VII

Descobri-me "doente" a menos de um ano. Tumor renal.

Sei que divulgaram como câncer, mas não o é, ao menos até onde se sabe. Mas a idéia de doença me assusta. Aliás, me apavora. Acho que a morte não faz parte dos planos de ninguém.

Não foi algo esperado. Havia aceitado os exames de rotina por insistência de Saga ao declarar que por vezes sentia dores estranhas na região lombar. Já havia perdido algum peso acidentalmente o que andava preocupando. Saga sempre primou muito pela boa saúde.

Lembro que Milo acabou entrando na dele e me acompanhou em todos os exames, mas quando o resultado do ultra-som dos meus órgãos saiu, lembro que foi ele quem se desesperou e exigiu respostas ao médico para então ir embora da sala como um furacão.

Eu não sentia nada e não sabia o que fazer. O médico me disse que era bom o fato de ter-se descoberto isto aparentemente no início e me alertou sobre os sintomas de possível decorrência ao tumor. A perda de peso e a dor eram dois deles.

Até hoje não sei dizer direito o que foi dito, apenas sei que, diferentemente de Milo, não consegui reagir. Levantei, saí, marquei os outros exames com a secretária e me encaminhei para o carro, onde meu amigo esperava de tal forma abalado que sequer olhou para mim quando entrei o veículo.

"Mi..." – eu chamei incerto, mas ele apenas meneou a cabeça, como que para indicar que ouvia. – "Por que você ficou assim?"

Por um momento me senti ofendido com o olhar furioso que ele me lançou ao me ouvir, mas logo ele suspirou nervosamente e tornou a me olhar, desta vez aparentemente perdido. – "Isso só pode ser mentira" – ele murmurou e mordeu os lábios com vontade. – "Não pode ser verdade! Não depois de tudo Di! A gente não tá mais na rua, como você pode ficar doente? Isso _tem_ que ser mentira!"

"Milo..." – não sabia o que dizer a ele. Na verdade eu estava decididamente apavorado com a idéia de ter algo tão errado dentro de mim.

Mas a idéia dele daquele jeito me perturbou. Por que ele tava assim? Eu realmente ia morrer? Era isso? Ele, com suas perguntas descontroladas e reações intempestivas tinha entendido algo que eu não pudera entender?

"... Eu vou morrer, é isso?" – perguntei baixo e incerto, mesmo que me controlasse para não demonstrar o pânico que senti ou as lágrimas que se acumulavam aos meus olhos e as quais aprendi a abominar.

"_Você não vai._" – ele respondeu absoluto. Tão convicto que soou mais uma ameaça do que uma certeza mesmo. – "Nem _ouse_ pensar nisso, entendeu?" – e dito isso, se virou para o motorista, ordenando um desvio de rota inesperado.

"Milo, eu quero ir pra casa!" – exclamei ansiosamente ao ver o motorista pegar o retorno, para o sentido oposto ao do prédio onde morava.

"Vamos ver o Saga. Ele vai saber o que falar." – murmurou firmemente, tornando a olhar para frente como se não conseguisse mais me olhar.

Tive medo disso. E raiva também. Queria dizer então que eu o perderia? Não para amores ou brigas, mas para uma _coisa_ que crescia descontrolada dentro de mim? Ele era capaz de enfrentar as ruas, ignorar seus sentimentos para com outro para estar ali, mas não era capaz de enfrentar o fato de eu estar com problemas?

Fui eu então que fiz questão de não olhá-lo durante o resto do percurso. E quando chegamos, desci do carro e me encaminhei à entrada do prédio sem esperá-lo. Estava possesso.

E ao fim, o fato dele sequer ter tentado me alcançar me feriu. E se eu fosse morrer? Ele realmente ia me largar, com medo de ter que ver aquilo?

Deve ter sido um tanto ridículo, mas quando - depois de tocar insistentemente a campainha -, Saga apareceu à porta, abrindo-a surpreso, simplesmente se joguei sobre ele, perdido como o garotinho que ele conhecera, não decidido e impossível como o homem que me tornara. Abracei-o fortemente, até sentir a presença _dele_ atrás de mim, quando me soltei subitamente do corpo maior e entrei sem esperar convite.

Ele nos olhou um tanto surpreso - acostumado como estava com a dupla assanhada e inseparável que sempre encontrava -, e arqueou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. – "Bem, a quê devo a visita?" – perguntou então, cruzando os braços e fechando a porta em um chute discreto assim que meu amigo entrou também.

"Aquela droga de médico falou um monte de bobagens lá" – Milo falou ansiosamente, ao que eu ri sarcasticamente, chamando a atenção de ambos.

"_Bobagens?_" – perguntei acidamente, virando-me para encarar aquele rosto bonito. – "Quer dizer que se eu vou morrer ou não, pra você é bobagem, Milo?"

"_Mo...?_ Espere, espere... Como assim _morrer..._?" – ele pareceu surpreso ao ouvir aquilo e olhou severamente de Milo para mim e vice-versa algumas vezes, esperando resposta.

"_Você não vai morrer, merda!_" – meu amigo me lançou um olhar magoado e tornou ao mais velho, aproximando-se visivelmente nervoso. – "_... Droga! _Ele tá errado, né Saga? Ele não vai morrer!"

Ele pareceu congelar por um momento, Saga, olhando para algo através de mim antes de voltar a si encarar ao Milo de forma grave. – "O que está acontecendo, exatamente."

Meu Milo o olhou perdido por um momento e guardou silencio, como se lhe fosse impossível falar qual era o problema. O que realmente nunca é fácil.

"O médico encontrou algo no meu rim. Num deles." – murmurei então, percebendo o peso que aquelas palavras pareciam ter. Soavam feias. – "Disse que é um tumor e que preciso fazer mais exames para saber exatamente de que tipo e trata."

"Oh céus..." – ouvi-o murmurar para si e perder-se me pensamentos antes de tornar a si e nos indicar o sofá de sua sala para sentarmos. – "Torçamos para que seja benigno..."

Lembro da tensão geral que se instalou ali por conta daquela notícia e como comentamos pouco e guardamos longos momentos de silêncio e como essa tensão foi-se de súbito à chegada do irmão gêmeo de Saga, Kanon, a quem fomos apresentados a menos de dois meses desta cena. Ele nos cumprimentou, animado, junto a uma caixa de rosquinhas açucaradas e aquela conversa ficou enterrada em meio à descontração agradavelmente ignorante do irmão maroto do homem a quem mais respeito.

E quando fomos embora, Milo e eu, fingimos que nada havia ocorrido até então. Sem más notícias, sem discussões. Apenas ele e eu abraçados, caminhando distraidamente, chamando a atenção dos passantes, como sempre ocorria quando estávamos juntos.

No dia seguinte, acordei com música e um Milo abarrotado de rosas brancas, sentado displicentemente ao pé da minha cama.

Ele não tinha dormido comigo no meu apartamento naquela noite.

"Hey, bom dia dorminhoco..." – ele murmurou em meio a um sorriso lindo e tirou uma rosa ainda em botão do belo arranjo de fitas lilases, estendendo-a a mim. _Cheiro de rosas..._Ele sabia que eu adorava.

Não respondi, mas não me impedi de sorrir ao vê-lo ali com aquela mesma camisa negra de seda de quando nos reencontramos, os cabelos cascateando por seus ombros e os olhos azuis brilhando vivamente, como se vissem algo realmente especial ali.

"Vamos, levante. Temos café à mesa e depois sairemos." – ele avisou, alargando um pouco mais o sorriso.

"Para que tudo isso, Mi?" – perguntei num sussurro, vendo então aquele sorriso lindo se desfazer lentamente, substituído por um leve rubor.

"Hum... O dia tá lindo lá fora e eu acordei inspirado." – deu de ombros então, como se não fosse nada de mais.

Mas eu sabia que era por causa do dia anterior. E ele sabia que eu sabia, só esperou que eu fingisse não saber e foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

Lembro de ter levantado depressa para fazer a toalete diária, ignorando aquela bendita dorzinha, agora explicada, ao fazê-lo.

Senti-me subitamente animado com a surpresa que Milo fizera e a mágoa pelo dia anterior evaporou-se simplesmente.

Mas durante o banho rápido, não pude deixar de pensar no exame e na história do tumor. Aquilo me assustava, a idéia de doença. De, talvez, ser aberto sobre uma mesa ou mesmo submetido a qualquer tratamento agressivo. De ter que ir novamente para um daqueles lugares, tão similares ao local onde meu irmãozinho morreu.

Eu não queria nada daquilo. Eu queria continuar com aquela vidinha brilhante que me montaram depois de tudo. Queria crescer e brilhar e continuar com tudo o que tinha. Eu sabia que o céu era o limite para mim e não queria ter de largar mão de meu sucesso, vida, amores e carreira para alcançar esse mesmo céu de uma forma mais literal... Ou melhor, alcançar o _inferno_...

Espantei esses pensamentos ruins de mim e tornei ao quarto com a toalha nos cabelos. Não esperava encontrar meu Milo nu sobre minha cama, agora repleta de pétalas brancas, em contraste aos lençóis azuis de seda.

"Surpresa" – ele murmurou em meio a um sorriso cafajeste e bateu suavemente no colchão, ao seu lado, num convite mudo.

"Acordou _inspirado_, é...?" – repeti em meio a uma risada suave. Ah céus, que delícia que era acordar assim...

"Muito..." – ele concordou, deitando-se de lado então, para melhor me ver. – "Gostou?"

"_Vou gostar_ sim, pode ter certeza..." – suspirei enquanto me punha também sobre a cama e, quando seu corpo forte cobriu o meu, não pude impedir-me de morder meus lábios suavemente.

"... Di, eu falei sério naquele dia... Vamos morar juntos?" – ele sussurrou isso, enroscando suas pernas nas minhas e não pude deixar de pensar naquele dia, quando havíamos sido interrompidos acidentalmente por Camus.

"Sacana..." – eu disse baixinho, olhando-o bobamente enquanto acariciava seu rosto. – "Vai falar disso agora, assim...? Você sabe que negar se torna algo complicado para mim nessas situações intimas..."

"Ah, fala que não ia gostar de acordar assim todos os dias..." – ele me desafiou, sorrindo ladinamente quando suspirei ao sentir sua mão quente tocar, maliciosa, a minha cintura.

"Mi..." – ainda assim tentei retrucar, ressabiado.

"Esquece o resto Di. Só... pensa a respeito, tá?" – sua voz soou um tanto pedinte ao dizer aquilo, mesmo que seu rosto não transparecesse nada. E foi então que percebi que, antes de mais nada, ele não estava agindo em sua pressa habitual, mas sim me tocava com cuidado. Devia estar com receio de me pegar de jeito depois da notícia da doença. Talvez pensando se aquilo não me causava dor, sem pensar que em nossos jogos, prazer e dor andavam de mãos dadas.

Não respondi ou perguntei nada. Somente pus meus lábios aos dele, incitando-o a tocar e dominar como sempre. Tão doce, malandro e apressado como lhe era comum.

Depois do "café-da-manhã à grega", nós comemos algo efetivamente e nos lavamos outra vez, saindo então simplesmente para ver as ruas.

Fazíamos... _Fazemos_ muito isso, ainda hoje. Ver aquelas ruas que nos eram tão conhecidas com certa familiaridade e estranheza, andando de mãos dadas como que para não esquecermos de que tudo o que passou, que foi deixado pra trás, nós passamos juntos...

Senti-me até mesmo culpado por ter pensado que ele fugiria de mim pelo que quer que fosse, afinal depois de tudo ainda estávamos lá, caminhando de mãos dadas.

Insisto somente mais uma vez, não digo isso como se fôssemos um casal apaixonado, entenda. Vai muito além disso, o que temos e passamos.

Talvez não seja exatamente exagero dizer que somos a vida um do outro. Meu mundo não existe sem ele e talvez tenha sido essa recíproca que o tenha desesperado tanto. A idéia de acordar um dia e não saber onde me encontrar, por eu não mais estar ali. Por não mais existir...

Sei que naquele mesmo dia nos isolamos do resto do mundo. Sem trabalhos, amigos ou o que quer que fosse. Só desligamos nossos celulares e fomos a lugares baratos e medíocres para não nos esquecermos de que antes de tudo era aquilo que éramos: baratos e medíocres.

_**(TBC)**_


	9. Capítulo VIII

Foi um dia estranho, encerrado em um boteco fuleiro onde bebemos e brindamos à mediocridade em berros animados, chamando pessoas para brindarem conosco.

E quando pegamos o taxi e nos descobrimos sem dinheiro, de tão altos que estávamos, rimos freneticamente, tentando explicar para o homem que ele teria que esperar que buscássemos o preço da corrida no local indicado, fosse ele o apartamento do Milo ou o meu.

_Estranhamente_, paramos na casa de Camus - uma delas, à qual ele se instala sozinho para escrever suas histórias -, e ele estava lá fora no belo quintal, um notebook no colo, enquanto apreciava aquele vento frio como se fosse apenas uma brisa suave. Mas saiu de seu estado contemplativo ao nos divisar ao longe e logo levantou de forma decididamente inquisidora, caminhando ao portão com toda a sua pose e beleza.

"O que fazem aqui a essa hora?" – perguntou naquele seu tom polido, o que causou risadas em meu amigo que - assim que o outro abriu o portão -, se jogou sobre ele, abraçando-o como fazia comigo.

"Boa noite _monsieur_! Pensei que iria pra casa, mas o moço aí deve ter achado que devíamos te ver, né moço?" – ele falou meio alto, pendurando-se mais a Camus e mandando uma piscadela para o motorista, que apenas o encarou confuso, me causando um ataque de risos. – "Onde estão seus modos _Camyu_? E o 'boa noite' e os abraços...? Senti saudades..." – acabei rindo mais ao ver expressão ligeiramente constrangida do homem, que apenas apoiou melhor o corpo bonito de meu amigo a si antes de perguntar ao taxista quanto ficara a corrida.

Ele pagou e nós entramos, eu aparentemente melhor que meu amigo, que a cada três passos tombava ou para cima de mim ou para cima do francês, até que aquilo pareceu incomodá-lo o bastante para segurar Milo firmemente a si, resmungando algo que provavelmente tinha a ver com o trabalho que ele sempre lhe dava.

Por que conto isso? Porque apesar de não lembrar direito do que ocorreu então, sei que foi naquela noite que contei para ele sobre o tumor, enquanto meu amigo jazia adormecido no sofá sóbrio e de bom-gosto.

Em bem da verdade, não tenho muito contato com Camus, esse papel pertence à Milo. Apenas costumo ser cortês quando o vejo, afinal sou grato por tudo o que ele fez por nós. _Tudo que faz, ainda._

Lembro de ter acordado com cheiro de café naquela manhã. E quando me vi deitado ao lado de meu amigo no sofá grande e macio, a tentativa de lembrar como cheguei lá parecia inútil e me causava dores horríveis de cabeça.

"Bom dia Alexander..." – levantei vagarosamente a cabeça na direção da voz firme e aveludada do homem, mas acabei fechando os olhos ao vê-lo contra a luz, seus cabelos ruivos refletindo-a de forma intensa e certamente magnânima, não estivesse eu com tanta dor de cabeça.

"... Podemos repensar a parte do '_bom_'..." – murmurei doloridamente, voltando a deitar exatamente como antes.

"Não quer um café para acordar melhor? Devo ter algum analgésico também em algum lugar."

"... _Por favor_." – pedi imediatamente, pousando minhas mãos sobre os olhos como se isso pudesse aliviar aquela dor nojenta. Obviamente não podia.

Não sei como consegui levantar, com aquela dor latejante eu sentia, mas sei que mesmo que tenha demorado um pouco, fui para a cozinha e encontrei o homem ali com uma outra xícara de café em mãos, que me foi prontamente estendida.

"Amargo..." – murmurei em meio a uma careta ao sentir aquele primeiro gole descer quente pela minha garganta, me despertando de pronto.

"Crê estar em condições para explicar melhor a história dos exames, Alexander?" – ele perguntou enquanto me sentava de frente para ele.

Encarei-o então, um tanto surpreso com a abordagem direta, mas isso fez com que minha cabeça doesse mais ainda. – "Por que pergunta...?" – tornei curioso e confuso. – "Não vejo lá o que posso ter para contar."

"Creio..." – ele se ajeitou melhor na cadeira de respaldo alto e me encarou com aqueles olhos bonitos dele, agora livres dos óculos de aro fino. – "Na verdade, gostaria que visitasse um médico de minha confiança. Sei que muito provavelmente o resultado não esteja errado, mas creio que procurar saber mais em menos tempo seja primordial nesses casos e gostaria de fazê-lo. Em bem da verdade estou pedindo permissão para intervir."

"Eu não..." – senti-me comovido e confuso ao ouvi-lo. Como ele era capaz de ainda querer estar ali e ser aquele que sempre nos ajuda? – "... Como posso aceitar isso Camus?"

"... Por Milo." - ouvi-o murmurar e por um momento pensei ter imaginado aquilo. – "Ele está perturbado com isso, tenho certeza."

"Tanto que rechaça o assunto antes mesmo de ouvi-lo..." – completei amargurado, recebendo um olhar condescendente em resposta.

"Deve estar apavorado com a idéia de poder perdê-lo" – ele respondeu e por um momento me perguntei se ele estava defendendo a ele, mas não poderia dizer ou pensar realmente nisso, com minha cabeça sensível e dolorida como estava. – "Deixe-me fazer isso."

Permaneci calado por alguns instantes, dando de ombros então quando divisei a figura bonita de meu amigo se aproximando pelas costas de nosso protetor enquanto esfregava insistentemente os olhos. Os cabelos louros um tanto bagunçados e adoráveis.

"Vêm cá, anotaram a placa do caminhão?..." – perguntou num humor sonolento, sentando-se então e encerrando aquele assunto.

Tomamos café silenciosamente e permanecemos boa parte do dia naquela casa agradável, na companhia quieta e intelectual do francês, até que Milo não suportou mais e fomos embora, isso apenas ao fim da tarde.

De lá fomos para seu apartamento, onde sou conhecido pelos visinhos fofoqueiros como a aparição loira... Era divertida a idéia de ir morar com ele, pensando nesse aspecto, porque muitos deles ainda não tinham ligado minha imagem à do homem de cueca, no outdoor próximo ali. Causaria um burburinho de semanas, minha possível ida lá e isso devia divertir meu amigo de alguma forma, ou jamais permitiria...

Bebemos novamente, desta vez algo mais refinado como vinho e de forma mais moderada também, apenas o suficiente para ficarmos altos e leves.

Acho que dizer que passei a noite com ele é até mesmo dispensável, pois era impensável, colocar-nos em algum lugar privado e esperar que nada ocorresse. O desejo de contato sempre falava mais alto e eu era incapaz de não me perder naquele sorriso lido ou na voz máscula e aveludada. Nos cachos displicentes e meigos e na forma fluida e sensual dele se mexer.

Talvez nunca chegue a encontrar alguém que me desperte maior fascínio.

Ele é uma peste. Implicante, vingativo, potencialmente dissimulado, irritantemente cínico. Mas é justo, íntegro, meigo, divertido, criativo, forte... E tão bonito que poderia ser considerado um crime.

Sim, ele sempre foi bonito, mas depois - bem cuidado e vaidoso -, se tornou o tipo de ser sobrenatural e irresistível.

_Insisto novamente_, mesmo que imagine que jamais entenderão isso: Isso não é um romance. Seria uma definição restrita demais, _condicional_ demais.

Morrer por amor pode parecer lindo, poético, mas morrer por sua família é algo nobre, digno... até mesmo justo. Eu tenho de ir além ainda e insistir, ele é minha vida. É tudo o que realmente conheço, é minha verdadeira casa.

Sei que chamarão isso de amor romântico e pouco me interessa o que pensarão, mas quero que _ele_ entenda. Que, quando vir isso, chore e entenda que isso tudo é tão real e sincero que chega a parecer bobo.

Não sei como a história do tumor se espalhou. Foi antes de eu aceitar ir ao médico que Camus fez tanta questão de me encaminhar. Talvez tenha sido alguém do antigo hospital, porque não?

Apenas sei que logo tornei a ser destaque de noticias, mas agora não havia nenhum empresário desequilibrado para desviar a atenção de mim.

_Eu estava morrendo_, segundo eles. _Estava em fase terminal de câncer..._

Talvez nunca Aldebaran tenha tido tanto trabalho como meu segurança, como teve nesses últimos malditos meses e tenho de agradecê-lo enormemente por isso.

E também penso que nunca recebi um numero tão escandaloso de propostas de trabalho, cartas de fãs, pedidos de entrevistas, presentes e também procuras de ex-clientes

Sim... Cheguei a ser procurado durante esse tempo todo, bem como Milo, e recebi apelos, propostas, ameaças... Mas agora queriam tudo ao mesmo tempo. São pessoas estranhas e patéticas, hoje sei, mas antes me pareciam assustadoras.

Também recebi cartas e pedidos de encontros. Essa parte me divertiu muito, tenho que admitir, pois vinham cartas perfumadas e fotos, algumas bem interessantes, de todo o país.

Mas não vou entrar nesse assunto. Não vim aqui contar vantagem, vim relatar minha vida. E até onde sei, nosso tempo é curto e a história está acabando de qualquer forma.

Mas há algo que quero contar. Algo que talvez seja importante ou talvez não passe de uma bobagem, mas que de qualquer forma faz parte dessa história.

Eu estive mais uma única vez na presença do empresário. _Ele_ veio me procurar.

Era de se esperar que ele não fosse preso, afinal o que eu era em comparação a um homem rico?...

_**(TBC)**_


	10. Capítulo IX

Ele veio a mim e tenho certeza que teria tentado algo de mau se eu não estivesse junto ao meu guarda-costas.

Por causa desse encontro eu digo: ele é definitivamente louco.

Disse-me na maior cara-dura que desejava sinceramente que eu morresse na cirurgia e quase fez com que Aldebaran partisse para cima dele de tão indignado que ficou com o que ele dizia.

Mas apesar do peso daquelas palavras eu apenas ri e disse-lhe que, se eu morresse mesmo, o aguardaria no inferno para fazer com que pagasse por tudo.

"Demônio." – ele me disse com asco. – "Devia ter cortado sua garganta com aquela tesoura. Logo que te vi eu sabia que não passava de uma coisinha ruim, revestida nessa carne bonita só pra destruir a todos. _Tenho nojo de você._"

"Nojo?" – eu apenas ri mais, respirando fundo a fim de me controlar, ao lembrar da humilhação daquilo tudo. Do medo. O que me sujeitava no passado era o que eu mais desprezava no presente. Eu não permitiria mais que quem quer que fosse tentasse me rebaixar. – "Não foi o que pareceu. Estava _bem animadinho_ com o _putinho_ de rua, _'miserável e medíocre'_, como disse... Sabe? Quem merece o inferno é você, que é incapaz de admitir que foi a sua estupidez que me colocou onde estou e que o desmoralizou como desmoralizou. Incapaz de admitir que hoje sou tão melhor que você, que isso o incomoda. O demônio aqui é você, baixo o bastante pra atacar um garotinho, se aproveitando por ser mais forte. _Patético._"

Não posso esquecer do ódio dele, das imprecações, das ameaças, da cólera de meu segurança e do profundo ataque de riso que me acometeu. Lembro do vazio que senti depois de tudo e de como aquelas lágrimas ocasionadas pelo riso tornaram-se amargas e como as engoli forçadamente.

De como a lembrança do que eu disse me soava perfeita. Era tudo o que gostaria de ter dito.

Mas jamais seria capaz de me manter indiferente às palavras dele. Aquele desejo sincero de que tudo desse errado e que eu morresse. Que tudo acabasse e eu pagasse por tudo o que sequer fiz.

Talvez seja bobagem contar isso... De alguma forma, tudo isso me soava mais importante antes de ser dito. Mas foi com isso em mente que fui até Milo mais uma vez. Senti-me arrasado por algum motivo e tudo o que mais queria era vê-lo e sentir seu cheiro.

"O que o trás aqui há essa hora...?" – ele questionou assim que me atendeu, lá pelas dez da noite. Estava só de toalha e logo percebi que havia alguém lá dentro.

"Dispensa quem quer que seja _agora_" – disse apenas, entrando naquele lugar conhecido como se realmente morasse ali e encontrando um rapazinho consideravelmente bonito, a quem ignorei sem o menor receio.

Fui direto para seu quarto, sem o menor interesse em saber como ele faria para dispensar o rapaz, mas pouco me importava também... Ficar sozinho me incomodava e aquela sensação horrível de ser menos que um objeto logo me tomou, amarga e inverídica. Respirei fundo, percebendo a cama bem feita e limpa. Aparentemente eles não tinham aproveitado nada... Pobre Milo.

"Tá, o que que houve?" – ele perguntou, se escorando no batente da porta e cruzando os braços daquela forma irritante.

Mas eu apenas tentei enxergá-lo realmente, enquanto meus olhos embaçavam mais e mais. Sei que ele caminhou até mim, mas não consegui ver.

Senti raiva daquela vontade louca de chorar, repulsa, mas não sabia o que fazer se não chorasse só daquela vez.

"... Di..." – seus dedos quentes tocaram meu rosto e me forcei a vê-lo ali, preocupado.

Sabe, agora pensando... Deve ter sido até engraçado, a forma súbita com que arranquei aquela droga de toalha ou como o empurrei para a cama, bruscamente.

Ele ficou realmente surpreso. Tentou sentar novamente, mas o impedi, colocando-me sobre ele e fitando-o desolado e assustado como a muito não me sentia.

Eu tinha medo e não queria morrer. E saber que realmente haviam pessoas desejando isso tão profundamente me atingiu então, através da brecha do medo.

"Di..." – ele sussurrou e colocou sua mão quente sobre meu rosto, acariciando-o em conjunto ao seu olhar. – "Você é meu, Di. Não vou deixar nada acontecer contigo entendeu? _Nunca_."

Senti a primeira lágrima escorrer pateticamente por meu rosto e segurei sua cintura pouco delicadamente com uma das mãos, enquanto dobrava-me nos cotovelos para poder enterrar-me em seu pescoço e ter finalmente seu cheiro.

Pude sentir então seus dedos abrindo os botões de minhas roupas e com calma o ajudei a se livrar delas e quando estava novamente sobre ele, nu, ele estava inegavelmente excitado. Mas não havia malicia quando tocou minha cintura também.

Foi uma sensação boa, gostosa, quando senti-o roçar aquele nariz lindo dele no meu pescoço com calma e carinho e quando seus lábios tomaram lugar nas carícias, senti-me arrepiar.

Ou quando ele inverteu as posições e pôs-se sobre mim, mais ou menos como eu havia me posto sobre ele. Seus cabelos, ligeiramente mais longos, logo se espalhando à minha volta como tanto gostava.

"Nem vou perguntar o porquê de você estar assim, mas não quero que isso se repita nunca mais, viu?" – ele murmurou enquanto acariciava minhas bochechas, limpando parte das lágrimas que ainda escorriam. – "Não existe nada que as mereçam Di."

Respirei fundo e concordei. Sentia-me novamente um molequinho de rua, não o homem que me tornei. Mas de alguma forma aquilo não parecia ruim ali, com meu amigo por testemunha.

Deixei seus dedos acariciarem meu pescoço e rosto com cuidado e então tomei uma daquelas mechas cacheadas nos dedos, ouvindo-o rir aquela risada gostosa que só ele tinha.

"Por que você sempre me descabela?" – ele inquiriu sem real intenção de receber qualquer resposta.

"Somos da mesma laia... não é...?" – murmurei por nada, levando então aquele único cacho aos lábios, sentindo então a textura sedosa daqueles fios com a pele sensível. Ele riu um pouco mais.

"Somos sim. Exatamente da mesma laia..." – ele sussurrou numa voz doce e delicada e roçou seu nariz perfeito na minha bochecha, acompanhado por um beijo suave. – "Farinha do mesmo saco..."

Suspirei satisfeito ao sentir aquela boca quente em minha testa num beijo casto e tive de rir ao senti-lo sair da posição na qual estava e deitar-se ao meu lado com um sorriso de contentamento nos lábios generosos. Ri porque entendi que o que ele queria naquele momento não era sexo, era me confortar e acalmar. O que posso dizer que conseguiu assim que senti-o comigo.

Ficamos deitados juntos. Abraçados e silenciosos. Depois nos olhamos mais uma vez, para depois nos descobrirmos de novo.

Tudo foi muito gentil e lento. Os toques eram leves e reconfortantes e a falta de malícia por trás deles nos levava a algum tipo de exploração infantil à qual nunca atinamos, uma vez que nunca pudemos ser infantis, mesmo quando crianças.

... Sabe? Depois de dizer isso tudo, acho que entendo um pouco o que parece. Soa _meigo_, não? _Romântico..._

Talvez eu mesmo esteja errado. Não temos o que chamam de amizade. Há uma irmandade nisso tudo. Uma cumplicidade e familiaridade que vai além de tudo isso.

Mas creio que dizê-lo como um irmão seria arriscado, já que em nome da ética e da moral, dois irmãos não podem se conhecer intimamente como eu e ele bem nos conhecemos.

E isso me deixa sem definições melhores e acabo sem ter como explicá-lo. Me restando apenas _sentir._

De resto, poderia apenas citar sintomas, exames, preocupação e outros momentos - dias ou noites -, com meus hábitos...

Talvez tenha a citar uma noite solitária há alguns dias, quando me tranquei em pequenas lembranças do que foi minha família,antes de tudo o que já contei.

Eu havia procurado e encontrado coisas referentes aos _Ekberg_... Não tinha parentes vivos.

Havia conseguido fotos e documentos. Jornais e depoimentos acalorados de supostos amigos de meus falecidos. E com tudo o que consegui, montei uma lembrança física: uma grande caixa de madeira envernizada e antiga, onde guardava cada uma daquelas lembranças.

Sei que estava sentado perto da sacada, olhando uma foto onde eu aparentemente corria em torno do homem que foi meu pai, enquanto a esposa se aproximava apressada, provavelmente sem perceber que o tempo da máquina se esgotara.

Meu pai fora bonito, mais até que a esposa, com seus olhos expressivos e boca fina. Mas ela, minha mãe, possuiu um nariz pequeno e bem proporcionado ao qual herdei aparentemente, em contraste ao dele, maior e mais marcado, mesmo que combinasse tão bem com ele.

E percebi que aquele menininho, _aquele eu_, parecia feliz. Leve. Satisfeito em apenas correr e correr em volta do homem, bem como um pateta.

Foi então que percebi:_ Esse menino era Alexander Ekberg, não eu._ Talvez _Alexander_ fosse aquele que eu _deveria_ ser, mas não era eu. Eu não era inocente há muito tempo. Eu não sorria puramente mais e em minhas lembranças, na verdade, sequer fizera isso um dia!

Tudo referente àquela vida havia sido apagado e no lugar colocou-se um órfão. Menino de rua e prostituto que, daquela vida, só sabia o cheiro das rosas e o que se lembrava vagamente da escola.

Será que eu teria sido amado se fosse tudo diferente? Será que teria um futuro brilhante e sequer um dia pensaria na fome, no frio? Na miséria? Será que eu teria uma namorada, ou talvez fosse um pai de família?

E percebi então que não valeria a pena, ser feliz e alheio ao sofrimento dos outros. Ser _verdadeiramente_ medíocre, fútil. Não conhecer a vida. Não saber apreciar os toques firmes e possessivos de um homem. Não conhecer Milo. Não estar pronto para os baques e as rasteiras que a vida te dá. Me desesperar com nada e sofrer por masoquismo ou falta de preparo. Afinal, as pessoas que sempre tiveram tudo não sabem lidar com a perda.

Talvez... eu mudasse tudo, caso pudesse, mas talvez eu enfrentasse tudo de novo uma vez mais.

Acho que seria a escolha certa a se fazer, não é? Como acho que foi a escolha certa, vir aqui e contar tudo isso e fazer, talvez, que alguém entenda que _ninguém_ que tem mais que nada é _realmente_ infeliz.

... Acho... que meu "_desapaixonado e vazio_" é isso. É alcançar essa nova visão de mim. Entender que jamais seria _eu_ se fosse diferente.

E assim até o terror da morte parece menor... Mais fácil de enfrentar, afinal ainda há muito pela frente e eu que não quero perder isso.

Acho que Milo conseguirá me agüentar mais um pouco, por que não? Acho que existem pessoas demais que passam por isso ou similares e estão aí... Acho que estou pensando demais e que isso nada tem a ver com minha entrevista.

Mas creio... Que seja isso... Não um ponto final, mas uma vírgula.

Uma pequena memória da minha vida.

_**(T.E)**_

Obrigada a quem leu essa história e sinto muito pela demora filhadaputa para publicar o ultimo capítulo (terminado a mais de um ano e publicado no Nyah... Ah, desculpem mesmo, foi ridiculamente cretino isso!).

Espero que mesmo infinitamente tarde, ainda assim alguém se lembre dela e leia esse final, pois realmente deixá-la em aberto foi cretino na minha parte. Não peço reviews exatamente por isso, não tenho esse direito depois de tanto tempo, mas espero que leiam.

Desculpe por isso e mil beijos para vocês viu?

Nunca mais farei isso, digo em minha defesa! xD

beijos!


End file.
